Choice 2: Free from the Island
by koralina
Summary: They eventually got off the Island, but were they really free from it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is a sequel to "Choice". I'd recommend to read it before starting this one, but I leave it to your choice. Hope you'll engoy the strory.

In your reviews you gave me a few interesting ideas about sequel's plot. I'll try to use all of them but for now there will be answers about the near future of them.

* * *

_Light. __He felt like he was in a cocoon. It was safe there, but at the same time it paralyzed, suppressed and didn't not allow him to escape._

_Flash of darkness in this realm of eternal and all-consuming light. A tear appeared in the cocoon. It spread, wider and wider, as if it was absorbing the light, dragging in all that was within its reach._

_Eventually it got to him. He felt like he was being pulled into a black hole. He was dragged away from the comfort and safety of his cocoon. It scared him, but at the same time he wanted it to happen. He was ready to do anything to get out of there wherever "there" was._

_He was almost at the edge. __Freedom! New world!_

_The blackness swallowed him. It was cool and indifferent. There was nothing in that darkness, so nothing could pressure him, but it was also a cocoon as the light was. There was no way to escape it._

_No! No! __No!  
_  
James regained consciousness, due to something wet and cold sticking to his body.

-Son of a bitch -

He looked around, trying to understand where he could be and how the hell he got there. He lay on a pile of dirty, wet leaves and he was holding somebody's hand.

Juliet!

Richard! Their move!

He remembered everything.

Juliet began to stir beside him.

-Welcome back to the world, sweetheart .-

-James- She smiled blissfully still not quite waking, but after looking around her expression became more alarmed.-Where are we? -

-As said Mr "Know-it-all", we are somewhere near civilization- he said sarcastically.

-James- Now she was looking at him with disapproval.

-What? -

She did not answer and just gave him her «Other» look.

-Oh hell. I have no idea where we are.- He said with irritation- But I know that I'll strangle Alpert with my bare hands for waking up like this.-

-Are you sure that it's worth spending our time searching for him? - She asked calmly, but he could see a mischievous twinkle in the depths of her eyes.

-I ... - he began, but stopped, when he understood what she wanted to say.

They got off the Island, and there was no way they would return there, even to kill Richard.

-I'm absolutely sure it isn't worth that - He smiled at her – With the beginning of our new life, baby. And I don't care if the Island and Richard on it goes to ruin.-

She smiled back, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He replied immediately, by pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. It was a moment of passion, love, tenderness, and peace.

The outside world reminded them about itself immediately by pouring cold wateron them.

-Great!- Juliet grumbled.

-Look at it from the positive point of view, Blondie. At least now we are clean .- He winked at her.

Juliet just rolled her eyes and rushed to the nearest tree, hoping it would protect her from the rain. James followed her.

-We can continue here, if you wish - he said playfully, putting his hands on both sides of her, and pinning her to the tree.

He was so close. She felt the warmth of his body. She felt the light touch of his hair on her cheek. And he did nothing, only smiled at her. She was drowning in his eyes; she wanted him to kiss her, to feel his hands caress her body. She wanted to be with him, yield to him. She was sure that he felt same way. But ...

-Not here, James. I'm not going to start a new life with sex in the dirt - She said.

He moved away and looked at her, trying to figure out whether she had in mind only what she said or it was an allusion to his past. Would Kate always be between them?

His expression changed and Juliet felt it. She did not want to hurt him. She just spent too much time on the Island and she wanted this new life to be absolutely different. There were too many things in her past, she didn't want to remember.

-Let 's try look for the civilization that should be nearby, and then ... – She smiled mischievously.

-An excellent plan - He nodded, but his thoughts were far away.

What did she say that upset him so much? She recalled her words. Shit! Now she understood his reaction. She wasn't going to mention Kate.

-I didn't mean what you thought - she said.

-How do you know what I thought?-

-It is written with large letters on your forehead, James. So again, I just meant that I didn't want any more hikes, nothing even remotely resembling the Island .-

Looks like she managed to convince him, because he relaxed and smiled.

-I got it. No jungle and no sea. We'll move to the North. - He said with mock seriousness.

-What? No! I didn't mean it that way! -She exclaimed.

-Really? Guess, you have problems with expressing your thoughts, Sweetheart - he laughed.

- I think you just have problems with understanding- She snorted. - So I'll try to speak as clearly for you as possible. We choose a direction and move on. And during our walk you make up the story we'll tell. Do you have any questions?-

-No, sir. All clear, sir. Can I begin, sir? – He saluted.

-Yes, soldier Ford, you are allowed to start your duties-she graciously nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

-That's not funny at all. Even after getting off the Island, we're still roaming in the woods like complete idiots. - James muttered under his breath.

-You know I can hear you, right? -

James sighed.-I remember, I should enjoy that we are alive and off of the Island.- He mimicked her tone.

-Exactly. I am sure we'll get out of this forest soon.- She said, ignoring his sarcasm.

-Ha! That's the same thing you said two hours ago. -

- ... –

She opened her mouth to say that he could choose the direction and lead them, but then she stopped How could she be so blind? How could she not notice his weary expression, and hunched shoulders? And his grumbling! He always became irritable and unbearable when he was ill.

Juliet didn't say anything, because she knew him well enough to know that it would only complicate things. He reacted very negatively at any display of concern, disliking pity. So she simply slowed the pace and tried not to let him out of her sight. As it turned out, a few minutes later she barely had time to grab his arm to keep him from falling.

- Damn root! - James hissed, rubbing his bruised hand.

-What about we take a little rest? - Juliet offered.

-No, I'm fine, we can go on.-

Juliet only sighed in reply.

...

An hour later she was ready to strangle Richard herself. Her back was aching, her legs felt like they was going to fall off, the sun was setting, and they still didn't see any signs of other people.

-Look - James said, interrupting Juliet's planning of the brutal murder of Richard.

-What? -

- Between the trees!-

Juliet looked hard in the direction he pointed. Really? There was something there.

Encouraged, they rushed forward and soon they reached a clearing, with a small building in the middle of it.

-Well, it's not a city, but it's something.- James said.

-I wonder, if there anybody in there? -

-Let's find out, Blondie .-

James resolutely went to the door. He was about to open it when Juliet caught his arm. He looked at her, surprised.

-Let's be polite and knock first.- she replied calmly.

-Вы кто такие?-Suddenly there was a voice behind them.

James and Juliet turned immediately and saw a man with a rifle in his hands.

-Looks like your idea about knocking wasn't so bad – James whispered.

-We don't mean any harm – Juliet tried to calm the man.-We got lost.-

-Что? Я говорю, кто такие? -

Juliet looked at James helplessly. -It seems he doesn't understand us.-

-Great! - James spat and turned to the man. - English? Do you speak English? -

The man looked stunned. There were no signs he understood.

-Guess, you don't.- James frowned, and then began gesturing, periodically pointing to the chest .- We. Get lost. There. We. Want. Get out. You. Help. Us.-

-I don't think that will help him understand us better, considering that I don't understand you myself.- Juliet interrupted James with a slight grin.

-Well, Einstein. Maybe you have a better idea what we do now. Do you think he knows Latin? -

Juliet measured him with a cold look.

- It's obvious that he doesn't understand English, so the only way for us to communicate is with sign language.-Juliet took a step forward.

The man stiffened and squeezed his rifle. She raised her hands up, and then shook her head, pointing to his weapon, as if showing that it wasn't necessary since they didn't mean any harm. Apparently, he understood her. At least he lowered his riffle. Inspired by this success, Juliet tried to explain that they got lost and they needed his help.

James watched with a laugh at how she was walking around waving her hands in front the absolutely astonished man. Looks like the only thing he understood from her gestures was that he had just met a lunatic.

-Не понимаю Вас.- The man lifted his hands in dismay and shook his head.

Juliet stopped trying to explain, and went back to James.

-Эх, откуда вы только такие взялись на мою голову.-

James and Juliet watched him carefully, trying to understand him.

-Отведу в город, пусть там с Вами разбираются. Может поймут вашу тарабарщину.-

The man walked past them and entered the house. James and Juliet shifted uncertainly from one foot to the other, not knowing whether that was the end of their conversation or that was an invitation to follow him.

-Да, входите уже- The man came out again and waved at them, inviting them to follow him.-Неужели Вы действительно думали, что я оставлю Вас бродить тут одних? .-

Juliet smiled and walked towards the house. James followed her, but he was still wary You never know what to expect from a man living in woods.

-Небось проголодались? Сразу говорю, предложить могу немного, не курорт тут, но чем богаты, тем и рады.- The man muttered under his breath, pulling something from the cellar.

It turned out to be a pitcher of milk, a loaf of bread and meat. He sliced bread, lay a piece of meat on it and gave the homemade sandwiches to James and Juliet.

-Thank you- Juliet nodded, expressing her thanks.

-Да не за что.- Looks like this time he understood her.

When they finished, the man pointed to an old couch, while he settled down on the bench near the stove.

-Good night, sweetheart.-James whispered hugging her closer to him.

-Good night - she replied, cuddling in his arms.

...

James woke up when someone touched his arm. He jumped abruptly and almost crashed into the man, who was shocked by his reaction.

-Спокойно. Спокойно.- The man waved his hands, showing that there was nothing to worry about.

James forced himself to smile and turned to Juliet who was still sleeping peacefully.

-Rise and shine, sleepyhead-

-No-Juliet murmured and turned away from him.

-Get up, Blondie - James said, leaning over and kissing her.

-Ummmm - she answered with closed eyes.-You know how to wake a girl - She reached out to hug him.

-I like the direction of your thoughts but we have to wait - James said, moving away from her.

Juliet opened her eyes, surprised at his reaction. Then she noticed the man at the other side of the room and immediately became serious.

-Легкий завтрак и можем отправляться в дорогу.- The man said handing them boiled potato.

They were eating in strained silence, still not trusting each other. Only when the man waved to the door, inviting them to follow him again, did Juliet relax a little. Hopefully he would lead them to the city or… Juliet didn't want to think about that. After all this man didn't do anything to make her doubt his good intentions.

...

The city was much closer than they expected. Apparently yesterday they had chosen the wrong direction. That was the only reason they had had to wander in the woods for so long.

Despite the early hour of the morning, life was already moving. Merchants were offering their goods. People were hurrying to work. Here and there they could hear an unfamiliar language.

-Where the hell did the damn Island send us? I wonder if there is at least one person who knows English, or we will have to keep this 'pantomime' stuff?- James growled, but then his expression became dreamy. - So I wouldn't refuse to watch you explaining what happened to us, again. It was fun.-

Juliet jabbed him in the ribs.

-For what? - He exclaimed with mock indignation.

The man led them through the city with confidence and finally stopped at one of the houses. He knocked. Another man, who looked like 15 years younger than their host, came out and they started talking. There was no way for Juliet or James to understand them. Finally, the younger man turned to them.

-Sprechen zi Deuch? Parler Francais? Do you speak English?-

-You speak English- Juliet said with relief.

-Yes, a little bit. I didn't expect that that would be useful here.- He answered.

-And where is 'here'?-James entered the conversation.

-You don't know!-The man was surprised.

-It just happens that we don't even know which continent we were on- Juliet replied.

-Well, I see.- The man tried to hide his shock.-You are in Serov. Russia! My name is Nicholay.-

-Juliet-she said with a smile and then pointed to James – James.-

-Nice to meet you. Can I help you? -

-Yeah. -

-It would be nice if you help us to connect with the American Embassy- Juliet interrupted.

-Oh! Of course! Come in! You can wait here while I see what can be done.-

Looks like the man who led them here asked him in advance. Nicholay spoke to him. At the end of his monologue, the man smiled knowingly and winked at Juliet.

-Американские туристы.-

...

Juliet was relieved that they didn't have to wait too long. Only half an hour later, Nicholay came back. He said that somebody was being send here from Moscow and he would likely be here in the evening.

-Thank you! – Juliet said.

It was strange to see that somebody helping them without any reason, just because he could do that.

-It's becoming more and more interesting.-James winked at her when they were left alone in the room.

-I'd prefer to be done with all these 'interesting' things. –Juliet replied.

Catching her mood, James leaned toward her and lifted her chin, to look into her eyes.

-We'll be done with this soon, I promise. We will have absolutely normal, boring life .-

His voice was so confident, as if he had already planned out their future. Juliet smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

-I love you-

- I love you too, honey-

...

There was a tap and Nicholay entered the room with a short, balding man.

-Hello, I'm Mr. Gordon from the Embassy. With whom do I have the honor of speaking? -

-Juliet Burke

-James Ford

-Glad to meet you.- The man said with an official tone, free of any form of emotion. -Do I understand correctly that you are United States citizens?-

-Yes-

-Wonderful-

James began to get annoyed with all of these 'wonderfuls', 'glads' and 'goods', but Juliet squeezed his hand and he kept quite.

-Follow me. I booked the tickets, so in the morning we'll already be in Moscow. And then, after a mere formality you will be able to go home.-

-Wonderful - James said, copying Mr. Gordon's style. Juliet gave him a reproachful look, but it looked like Mr. Gordon didn't notice.

They said goodbye to Nickolay and Mr. Gordon drove them to the airport.

...

Juliet had some concerns about the flight. She couldn't imagine what a person who survived a plane crash felt, but no doubt it didn't add any love of flying. She threw a wary glance at James, while he tried to settle himself comfortably in a nearby seat.

-Are you afraid to fly with me, Blondie?- He joked, but it didn't deceive her. He was clearly nervous.

-Is it strange to sit on a plane again? -

-You would not believe how strange it is-James said after a long silence. -I never thought that someday I will be afraid to fly. Nomadic work and all that jazz, you know -

-It's normal, James. - She put her hand over his.

-I know, just ... -

-It is not easy - She finished for him with a sad smile.

-Yes- He looked into her eyes with gratitude that she understood him.


	3. Chapter 3

-Your trip was long. Our flight and the time you spent in woods. –Those were the first words Gordon spoke since they got on plane at Serov.-I got orders to immediately get a room for you ... - he paused, not knowing whether he understood their relationship right.

- It would be wonderful- Juliet quickly replied.

- I understand that you are tired, I will not keep you for long. Just a few questions that you need to answer on-

-No problrem, we understand it's your work. We are ready to answer.- Juliet smiled wearily.

When will this day end, so they could finally be alone and relax?

-Hmmm- Mr. Gordon faltered - I'm not exactly that person… More accurately I'm not that person at all... I… Could you go talk to some people in these rooms, they are already waiting for you .-

-RoomS? Waiting for us? – James's look became threatening.-Is this an interrogation? -

-No, of course not. It's just a formality, nothing more .-

* * *

**-Hello. Sit down, please.-**

-Thanks-

**-What is your name? -**

-Juliet Burke, maiden name Carlson

**-Your birth date-**

- 1970, March 27-

**-Place of residence-**

-Miami, Florida

**-Your occupation? -**

-I am fertility specialist-

**- Are you married? -**

-I'm divorced-

**-Children? -**

-No-

**- Any relatives? -**

-Only sister. Rachel Carlson .-

**-Would you like us to contact her? -**

-I don't know. You see, it took so long for me to return, she probably buried me long ago. And suddenly, like a bolt from the blue... I ... No. No! No!-

**-Okay. Would you like some water? -**

-Yes, thank you .-

**-Let's continue. Why did you leave Miami? -**

-I have received a job offer from the Mittelos Bioscience.-

**-Who contacted you? -**

-He introduced himself as Mr. Alpert-

**-I see, anything else?-**

-I was told that within six months I'd be able to return home, that I'd live and work on the campus near Portland. I agreed.-

-**When exactly was that? -**

- 2001, June 6… That day I said goodbye to my sister and went to a meeting with Mr. Alpert. He was going to take me to my new work location. I sat down waiting until he came. That was the last thing I remember. I woke up already on the Island .-

**-We'll return to this 'island story' later. First could you remember anything about the place you were waiting? -**

-It was so long ago... -

**-I understand, but maybe you can still remember. Perhaps you ate something? -**

-No! but I drank. A glass of OJ .-

**-Okay. Now come back to your awakening .-**

-I woke up and found myself lying on a bed in some strange house. I got up, left the room and saw a man. He said his name was Benjamin Linus .-

**-Yes ... -**

-He said that now this was my home. I'd live here and work at a local clinic. He said that we were on the Island, and there was no way to escape from there.-

**-Calm down, everything is over.-**

-Yes, thank God.-

**-How much time you did spend on that island? -**

-About six-years-

**-How did you finally get away? -**

- I didn't. Look during those years we had all become resigned to our fate and began to get used to the life there. There were cameras everywhere on the island, so they didn't need to be constantly with us. They gave us jobs, but they didn't interfere in our lives. In the end, it was not so bad. I met James.-

**-Would you say you didn't want to get off the island? -**

-Of course, we did. Deep in our hearts all of us wanted to go back to our families and friends. All I want to say that we were no longer looking for a way out.-

**-But how did you end up in Russia? -**

-I don't know. The house in which we were living suddenly began to fill with smoke. I didn't even have time to see where it came from. I passed out , and woke up already in the forest. After several hours of wandering among the trees, we reached the village. You know the rest-

**-Yes. Thank you. You can go.**

* * *

-**Hello. Sit down, please.-**

-**What is your name? -**

-James Ford-

**-Your birth date-**

-1968, February 18 -

-**Place of residence-**

-Here and there-

**-Where are you from, Mr. Ford? -**

- Jasper, Alabama -

**-What were you doing for a living? -**

- Different things. Mostly I lived at the expense of women .-

**-Are you married? -**

-No-

-**Children? -**

-Officially, no-

-**Oh, I see ... Any relatives? -**

-No-

**-How did you get to Russia? -**

-It is a long story-

**-We have enough time, Mr. Ford**

-Well. I was on Oceanic Flight 815 Sydney-Los Angeles .-

-**Is it the plane that crashed in the ocean? -**

-Yes-

**-When did it happen? -**

-2004, September 22 -

-** So, tell me how did you manage to survive? -**

-There is nothing to tell. We were flying, and then the plane suddenly started shaking. The captain asked us to be calm, as if that could help. Then there was a sharp jolt, as if we bumped into something. Then something hit me on the head and I almost don't remember what happened next. I was on autopilot. -

-**I'm insisting-**

- Looks like flight attendants gave us rescue vests. And we were trying to get out of the plane as quickly as possible .-

**- What happened next? -**

-As I said, I remember little. Apparently, after getting off the plane, I lost consciousness. When I regained consciousness, I found that I was alone in the open sea. Guess, I was drifted away from the other passengers, if there were any of them who managed to survive.-

-** Five people survived. They were called the Oceanic Six .-**

- I'm happy for them .-

-**Back to your story…**-

-I don't know how long I was in the water. From a wound on my head, scorching sun and lack of fresh water, I started hallucinating. So even in those rare moments when I was conscious, I wasn't sure that what I saw was real. Probably there were some people on the boat. They pulled me from the water. I heard an unfamiliar language. But I'm not sure this wasn't a hallucination. -

**-All right, let's talk about the time you stopped hallucinating.-**

-I came to in the hospital. Juliet appeared to be my doctor. She also explained to me where I was.-

**-And where were you? -**

-She said we were on the island. All people there were working at the Mittelos Bioscience. And that there was no chance to get off the island. Frankly, I didn't believe her. And the first thing I did after getting out of the hospital, was trying to find a boat and sail away. -

-**What happened next? -**

-I didn't even sail away the beach. They caught me, beat and took to a small island, few miles from the main one, to work in a quarry.-

**-How much time did you spend there? -**

- Two weeks. Guess that place was some kind of jail for those of us who didn't obey them.-

**-And the rest of the time you were living on the main island?-**

-Yes. They gave me a job and I didn't try to run away anymore.-

**-I see. How much time did you spent on the island? -**

-You could count yourself. Almost three years.-

-**How did you eventually leave the island? -**

-Juliet and me, we were at home when I suddenly smelled a strange smell. Juliet passed out almost immediately, and I held my breath and took her away from the house. I was hoping that there would be a fresh air outside. But that smell was everywhere. It was a gas, I think. I don't know why they did it to us. I tried to take Juliet away as far as possible. That's all I remember. Next thing I knew I found myself in the woods. Guess you know what happened next.-

-**Thank you. You can go.-**

* * *

When James finally reached their room, Juliet was already in the bed.

-How did you get free so quickly, Blonde?.- he whistled.

-What can I say, my life wasn't as eventful as yours.- she smiled, teasing James.-No crashes or attempts to escape .-

-I understand, you are jealous of me - He proudly smiled, pulling off his jeans and creeping into the bed beside her.

-Everything went well? -She asked more seriously, turning so she could see his face.

-Yes, nothing interesting. And you? -

-Also- she said that too fast to be true.

He stared at her. -What happened, Juliet?-

There was care and tenderness in his eyes and her heart melted. Again she thanked her lucky stars, that they gave her James. Could she expect that this Island would make her the happiest woman on Earth.

-Rachel- she said quietly, lowering eyes. -They asked me about her. Do I want them telling her about me? And I said no.-she paused.

-Hey, honey, there's nothing wrong with that. You've been waiting so long for that meeting, it is natural that you want to do it without any outside intervention .-

-That's not the case. So many years have passed. She probably thinks I'm dead. Maybe it would be better to leave well enough alone? -

She looked at him, waiting for his reaction, hoping that he would decide for her.

-Look, I'm not a big specialist about not living in the past. And I will accept your decision. But if I were Rachel, and even if I had learned to live without you, I'd still hope that someday you'd come home .-

He swallowed a lump in his throat. Maybe he had to live without her only a few minutes, but it was enough to understand how afraid he was of losing her again.

-Will you go with me? - She asked hesitantly.

-Of course. Remember, I have your back. We will definitely go to Rachel.- he leaned over and kissed her.

-Thank you - she whispered, smiling.

-Oh, no. You won't able to escape from me with this 'thank you'- He had a devilish look in his eyes.

She looked at him in confusion.

-We've found a civilization, we are in the bedroom, alone-... he pointedly looked at her.-So it's time to fulfill your promise.-

A light of understanding lit in her eyes.

-So that's what you are talking about, cowboy? - She sat up in his arms, hanging over him.-Are you sure that you have enough strength for this? -

-Try me - he smiled broadly.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry that it took me so long for updating this story. Hope you'll like this and of course, please review, it's very important for me.


	4. Chapter 4

-So, you'll be in the witness protection program. We'll make you new documents and find you a house in a quiet town, I'm sure, you'll like it.-

Mr. Gordon spoke in an even voice, as if talking about a book, he read yesterday, rather than about their lives. Maybe for him they were no more than an interesting story. Not people, but a problem he could solve to come home in time. James hated his attitude, because he felt it too often in his life. It was as if people were looking through him.

-And what are we going to do in your quiet town? - He hissed through clenched teeth.

-Oh, I think this won't be a problem- he smiled - Considering your experience in physical labor over the past three years, I am sure you will find a work for yourself.-

This man thought that he had the right to talk about his past. This was the last straw that broke James' patience.

-My experience!- The smile which lit up James' face made Mr. Gordon shake .- Maybe you want to see right now what I became capable of during those years. I am sure you will like it, Mr. Gordon .- James narrowed his eyes dangerously.

-Enough-Juliet said sharply.

James winced as if from a punch. He looked at Mr. Gordon in bewilderment.

-I ... - he began - I ... - but he couldn't find the strengths to finish his sentence and left the room.

Juliet remained in her chair. She wanted to follow James, but she had to finish with Mr. Gordon.

-Excuse him - she smiled shyly.-you understand the stress we've been under the last days, when there was nothing he could do to protect me ... You know…-

It always worked. People thought they understood much more than what had been said. So you just have to give them the opportunity to vent.

-Yes, of course. I understand.-

Mr. Gordon relaxed, looking at Juliet sympathetically, as if saying "I understand that your husband has a difficult character, you don't have to apologize for him." Not that Juliet was glad that someone thought about James in such way, but it was the easiest way to get rid of his questions.

-As I said, you don't have to worry. I'll inform you when everything is ready.-

-Thank you- Juliet smiled – But I have one question.- She paused awkwardly.

- Of course, I'm listening.-

Now, Mr. Gordon looked like a peacock, and Juliet did her best to keep herself from laughing. It was so easy to con men. All you need was to do was to pretend to be naive.

-You told about the witness protection program. This fact means that you will make the documents in other names, right? -

-Of course, we must take care of your safety.-

- Of course, I understand. I'm just not sure that I will be able to get used to another name. Is it possible to change to only new surnames for both of us?-

-Well, I don't know ... -

-Oh, I understand, I'm asking too much. But still maybe you could do something.-

-Look Juliet-

Great, he already started to call her by name.

-I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best.-

-Thank you. It's all I'm asking for-

She smiled one last time and left his office.

They didn't have to worry about Mr. Gordon now. She was sure that after their little tête-à-tête he wouldn't think about James' outburst. And now she had to find James.

He wasn't in their room, but she expected that. At least he couldn't leave the Embassy. So, after some reflections, Juliet went to the backyard, to a small garden.

James was there. He was sitting on a bench, hunched over his head clasped in his hands. Juliet's heart sank. Now she was ready to kill the man who did that with him, who even now, far from the Island, didn't leave him alone.

She quietly sat on the bench beside him.

-What is wrong with me? – James asked hoarsely.

She touched his arm, but he withdrew.

-I didn't want to do anything- he was still looking down.-This man… He was annoying, but nothing more. And then ... I didn't know what was with me.-

-We were through a lot during the past few days. You were tired and lost your temper. That could happen to anyone.-

She knew that the tiredness wasn't the true reason, but now was not the best moment for that conversation. All she wanted now was to calm him.

He turned and looked at her. Juliet wanted to hug him so deeply. She wanted to see his self-confident smile, but all she saw now was a mixture of fear, confusion, sadness and pain.

-Even you're afraid of me- he turned away from her.

-What? No!-

-You just lied to me, Juliet. You don't believe your own words.- He called her Juliet so rarely. -We promise to tell the truth to each other, whatever the case was. And you lied to me. -

Juliet was silent, not knowing what to say. She wasn't prepared to start this conversation, but she couldn't continue to avoid it, because that would hurt James even more.

-I made a mistake. Then, in the cave, I shouldn't let you stay with me. -His voice sounded numb and lifeless. - Now you're off the island and you can start a new life.- He got up and walked away from the bench.

-I won't let you go- she jumped off the bench and followed him.

-No! - He abruptly turned to her.-Don't you understand that I'm dangerous? I can't control myself.- He almost shouted.-This man didn't do anything special, and I hated him. Truly hated him. You know what I thought looking at him? I thought he was a little bug that I could crush with one finger. And I wanted to do that, I wanted to kill him.-

-But you didn't do that-

-Just because you stopped me. And what if that was you I'll try to kill next time?-

-You'll never hurt me, I know.-

-Oh, yeah-James laughter sounded harsh and unnatural.-My mother thought so too. She thought the man who loved her, wouldn't do anything to her. Do you know how this story ends? - James approached her, face to face.- 'cause I know! She cried "Enough! Stop! Don't do that." And he didn't hear. He couldn't control himself. She thought she could stop him, but she couldn't. He killed her.-

He hunched, as if the flash took away all his strength.

-You aren't like your father. You won't do any of that.- Her eyes were full of tears.

-How do you know? Like father, like son.-

-Look at me - she lifted up his head. –You're amazing person, kind, loyal, courageous. You're ready to do anything for others. That is the real you.-

-I don't want to hurt you.-

-And you won't.-

-How can you believe in me when I don't believe myself? After all, even now, during our conversation, part of me is screaming "hit her, let her cry in pain for arguing with you".-

-But you didn't hit me, right? -

-But ... -

-No!-This time her voice sounded firm.-I can't imagine what you feel and how hard it is for you to fight with such thoughts, but I can promise that I won't leave you. I will help you cope with it. Just don't forget that these are not your thoughts and not your anger.-

-But whose, then? –

-I don't know.- And it was almost true.


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't return to the subject that day. Neither of them was ready to reopen old wounds. At least not here. Maybe when they'd finally gone through all this and were alone...

For now they had to consider their next step.

-They'll give us a house and new documents. This will be the beginning of a new life.-Juliet smiled at him.

-One more beginning-...- James said thoughtfully.

Juliet looked at him in surprise.

-Don't you see any similarity with how we got into the Dharma Initiative? -

-Probably- Juliet answered.-The only difference is that Miles and Jin aren't with us anymore.-

-Don't worry about them. Jin finally found his wife, so I think now he is the happiest person on that Island, and Miles ... I'm happy to take a rest from his jokes.-

-Don't pretend you don't miss them-

-Me? Never! - He looked at her innocently.

-Liar-she laughed, flipping him oin the chest.

* * *

-James! Juliet! This is agent Oliver, from the FBI. –

Mr. Gordon introduced a tall, broad-shouldered African-American man, standing next to him. The man nodded and smiled, but his eyes remained cold.

-Thank you, Mr. Gordon. You can go.-

-Yes-yes -Man left the room with an ingratiating smile.

-Sit down, please. We have a long conversation ahead of us.- Agent Oliver said.

-As you were promised, here are your new documents. -He handed them passports.

"Juliet Lewis"

"James Foster"

- You sold an apartment you inherited and bought a house in a quiet place called Dorringtone. Here is the contract. - He pushed them the papers.

-The rest of your money you put on a bank account. Here are all the necessary details. -

-Money?- Juliet and James exchanged surprised glances.

-Yes. Oceanic transferred your indemnity to this account, Mr. Ford.-

-I see.- James nodded.

-And finally, your tickets to Los Angeles.-

-Thank you- Juliet smiled, gathering all the documents and rising, but the man stopped her.

-Can I bother you a little more?-

Juliet sat back in amazement.

-I have read everything that you told the Embassy staff. And I would like to clarify some points.-

James and Juliet froze, did they make a mistake?

-You were held on that Island illegally. If there are people still remaining there, we must do everything we can to save them. First, I would like you to tell me how they got you to the island, Mrs. Burke. Do you remember any details that can help the investigation.-

-I was contacted by Mr. Alpert, from Mittelos Bioscience.-

-We have checked, this company doesn't exist anymore. We found some mentions about it in the archives, however, the company closed in 1990.-

-That's very strange, because I looked for information about it on the Internet. They even had their own website.-

-Really? Maybe you remember the address?-

-No, unfortunately. I just googled it by name.-

-Ok, if this site existed, then I'm sure, we can find it.- Agent Oliver wrote something in his notebook.-Now about Mr. Alpert. Can you describe him?-

-Well, I'll try, but you must understand, he offered me job, I didn't think he was worth remembering.-

-Of course, I understand.-

-Dark hair, dark eyes, slender, medium height. That's probably all I can say.-

-Would you know him, if you saw him again? -

-Yes, I think so.-

-Fine. Now, the second question. Tell me about the people holding your there. You said that you were beaten and locked in a cage, Mr. Ford. Maybe you could describe some of these people.-

-I am afraid I'm not too useful there. Most of them were the sporting type, maybe ex-military. At least, they obeyed orders without questions. I heard the names - Ryan, Aldo, Brendan, but that's all.-

-And what about the one who gave those orders? -

-Once when I was led back to a cell, they contacted with him by radio, they called him Pickett.-

-Thank you, we'll check this information and get back to you to identify those men. And finally, who else, besides you, were on that island, maybe we can find some clues in the history of their disappearances, and we could also inform their families that their loved ones are still alive. -

-That would be great- Juliet smiled –we were lucky to get out of that hell, I would like to help others. Give us some time so as not to forget anyone .-

-No problem, just give me your list before your land at LAX.-

-Okay.-

* * *

-So what do we do now? – Juliet asked as soon as they were in their room.

-As always, we'll tell the truth.- James said smiling.

Juliet measured him with a questioning look.

-Look, Blondie, almost all our story was true.-

-Okay-Juliet said in a conciliatory manner- but what do we do with this list?-

-Nothing special. It's our chance to help people learn about fate of their loved ones. Unfortunately, we can't mention anyone from my flight. It would be strange that we didn't know people on the same plane, but there are still a lot of options. Goodwin. Henry Gale. Rousseau. Alex and Karl. Even Miles, Charlotte and Faraday. I am sure we'll get a good list .-

-Do not you think that Richard won't be pleased to learn that we are telling so much?-

-And how would you explain where we were for three years? How I survived the crash but didn't show up for three years? Besides, we didn't tell them anything that they couldn't find out for themselves. Your sister knew about Richard and his job offer. All the people on our list are likely to have been long wanted or missing. And the Island ... We don't know where it is. -

-Perhaps-

-Don't worry, baby, everything will be fine. The more truth we have in our story, the less chance we have to make a mistake with the details.-

-Apparently, you already tried that?-Juliet winked at him.

-Of course.- he smiled widely.-You would not believe how much can be got from people by using truth in the proper context .-

-I can imagine-She looked at him mischievously.-I love you, darling! Could you bring me a cup of coffee?- She smiled charmingly.

-Unfair, Blondie- he wagged his finger at her, to which she only lifted an eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

-Home, Sweet Home- James murmured, looking at their new house with a garden and hedgegrow. –Not bad, though there are still so many things I'd want to change-

-Don't grumble, James. A cozy little house, what else do you need? Come on, let's see what's inside. - Juliet ran to the porch, like an impatient child.

-What else do I need? Oh, I don't know, maybe a hammock and a flower bed of daisies. - James said under his breath, but she was already inside.

-Well, are you going to stay there forever? - Juliet's voice came from somewhere inside the house.- We'll put the couch here, so that we can finally both sit there with our books and not worry about falling on the floor. Kitchen! Here we'll put a table ... –

James was no longer listening to the words, but judging by her exclamations she was satisfied, and that was all he cared about. Home was where she was.

-Hello- he said, referring to the house.

* * *

They were settling in their new place, though that was more Juliet who settled there rather than James. In Dharma it all happened spontaneously. They had to share one house between the four of them and when they finally got an additional one (for Jin and Miles) they were already in love and they were absolutely comfortable with their little yellow old fashioned house. Anyway they were limited in ways they could make changes. So now James watched in amazement as Juliet looked at numerous websites with wallpapers, fabrics, furniture and kitchen utensils, paying attention to him only to ask something like "Do you think this oak veneer will go with the wallpaper or would it be better off with walnut?" or "Which color would be better to use royal velvet or dark chocolate?". He was totally confused by such questions. He had never furnished his own house. Before meeting Juliet he hadn't even had a house, unless you consider his parents' house, but he sold it as soon as was possible. There were too many painful memories for him there.

Now he enjoyed watching how this empty house slowly turned into THEIR home; the home where they'd spend the rest of their lives and raise their children. He could almost see them running and yelling and him watching them from his office, or from the library - he hadn't decided yet- and telling them to be more quiet.

-James! – Juliet's voice brought him back to reality.

-What?-

-Are you sleeping with one eye open? We have so many things to do - her voice was demanding.

James was once again surprised at how different this woman could be. He didn't expect that she would be such a tyrant. However, during the week they spent in their new home, she suddenly turned from a loving and caring woman into the terrible boss, claiming he should obey her without any objections.

-Shit! Blondie, how did your colleagues put up with you? Or is it just me who's so lucky? -He sighed, rising from the floor.

-Just you. - She winked at him - My colleagues had the opportunity to hide from me at their homes.-

-Exactly!- He lifted his hands.- That's my mistake. I have to build a house just for myself in order to get away from you sometimes.-

-Don't even think about that, Mr. Ford. - she gave him her 'Other' look.-Or a bear cage will appear on our backyard.-

He stared at her in shock. She stood in front of him with a calm expression on her face. Damn! They were together already four years and he still couldn't see through this woman.

Finally, she laughed.

-You believed me!-

-No, but I didn't want to risk it. - He said giving her a radiant smile.

-Great! - she turned off her laptop and stood up.- Let's go then. We have to visit five stores today. I sort of decided which curtains and bedspreads we should buy, but it's always better to look again.-

-Your wish is my command, ma'am - James chuckled, following her outside and to the car.

This car was the first thing they had bought, after landing in LAX.

_Flashback_

-Now, when we know the address, all we need is a car to get there.- Juliet looked around searching for an automobile dealership.

-Of course, let's get a rental car.- James suggested.

-No. Why get a rental car, it is not rational. We need a car. It's cheaper to buy it.- Juliet replied with authority.

-Cheaper? Babe, we have enough money not to think about that stuff.-

-I know, but it doesn't mean that we can throw money away. By the way, we don't know the condition our new house is in and how much will be required for its reconstruction. -

-Don't dramatize. I don't think that it won't be so bad- James shrugged.

-Agree- Juliet said, heading to the shop.

-Fine then...

She interrupted him.

-I agree that the house is unlikely to be in bad condition, and this means that we can look for a car, not worrying about money.-

James froze, that wasn't what he meant. However, Juliet seemed to pay no attention to him.

-So, we need a comfortable and spacious car. However, it should not be too big, or use too much gas. - She mused aloud, moving from one car to another. – Capacity-size ratio… - she looked at the bright yellow car - Oh and we shouldn't forget about the color! -

-As you say, you are the expert - James muttered.

The salesmen watched in amazement at the couple: a woman wandered through the lot with total interest, while the man followed her, a little behind.

-Let's help the lady choose a car. Her companion seems willing to buy any model she points at.- One of the salesmen said cheerfully.

-Good morning, miss. Can I help you? We have a great new model. Leather seats, convenient control, wonderful peach color ... – the salesman began to tell her about the car.

-Thanks – Juliet interrupted his monologue - but this model doesn't suit my needs, its gearbox is not too comfortable and engine is too weak for its size.-

The seller was taken aback by this comment and James laughed at him. "Another man, who decided that women were not well-versed in cars, by definition."

-However, you can really help me, by showing, which of your cars have these characteristics.- Juliet told the guy all her requirements.

-Of course- he said slowly, still recovering from the shock. -How about this model? All you have requested.-

Juliet inspected the car.

-Yes, I think we'll take it.-

-Isn't this woman something! - The guy muttered, watching as Juliet and James went to the newly acquired car.

_End of the flashback_


	7. Chapter 7

-Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not a fan of big parties.- James growled.

-Of course, I'm sure. Just remember Dharma times.-

-God, Blondie! It was thirty years ago.-

-So what? Look around. Do you really think that anything has changed? - Juliet set aside already washed plates.

- If we plan to live here, you have to make friends with our neighbors. And there is no better way to do that than to have a welcoming party. So I hope you'll use all the charm you have on them.-

-Oh, don't worry about that. –He chuckled. - Just don't regret your decision later, when all housewives will be hanging on me.-

-I think I can cope with it. Almost all these women have husbands.-

-What? No way!- James frowned.

She just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

* * *

-What do you plan to do next?- She asked, when they finally got to bed.

-I was thinking about sleeping, but if you have other suggestions…- he turned to her with a mischievous smile.

-Of course, I have-she smiled at him- but I meant what you gonna do after the party? Our resettlement is finished.-

-Well I don't know, I was planning to lie on the couch, drinking beer, watching football and waiting for you to bring me my dinner.-

-I'm serious, James!- she looked at him reproachfully.

-Who said I'm not!-He paused. - I don't know Jules. All this running around with a bomb and ... - he stopped- all the rest. I didn't have time to think about the future. I was ok with my life in the Dharma and the work, which kept me busy every day. But I'm not sure that I want to continue protecting people, even if I could. This is our new life and there shouldn't be any threats. Maybe I'll start a garden or build an arbor ... I don't know- he shrugged.-And you? -

-Well it's a simple choice for me. Being a housewife is a hard work.-

-Juliet Foster - housewife.- James said, savoring every word.

-In fact, Lewis- Juliet corrected him, but then stopped.

Really? She did not mishear? Is that what she thinks? She looked at James in confusion. He seemed embarrassed.

-Sorry. It seems I'm quite bad at such things. I'm either delaying it for too long, or hurrying too much.-

-What?-Juliet didn't understand him.

James got out of bed, pulled something from his jeans'pocket and walked back to Juliet.

-Juliet Lewis-Burke-Carlson- he got down on one knee. –I, James Foster-LaFleur-Ford love you so much and now, in front of you on my knee, I beg you to be my wife.-

Juliet looked at James silently. She was absolutely out of words. She didn't expect this. But here, James was, in front of her, on his knee, peering into her eyes and waiting for her reply. There was the expression of insecurity and vulnerability in the depths of his eyes that Juliet wanted to erase forever. At that moment she loved him so much.

-I agree-she whispered, smiling through her tears. He took her hand and carefully put the ring, with a beautiful diamond, on her finger.

-I love you- he ran his finger down her cheek, wiping away a tear and kissed her.-I'm sorry, that it wasn't romantic enough. - He looked down at his boxers, the only thing he was wearing at the moment.

-This is the best proposal, I've ever had. And I have something to compare with.- she chuckled-I can assure you, that the role of restaurants, rose petals and violin music is very overrated.-

She smiled and he smiled back.

-Now get back into bed, hubby.-

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter 8

Juliet woke up due to a strange sensation. James tossed and turned. Usually he slept quietly, almost without changing position at all. She turned to face him. He lay on his back and his hands trembled nervously.

-James -she called him.

He didn't answer. She leaned over him.

-James- she said a little louder.

He didn't stir, but his lips... Did she really see that? Juliet leaned closer to his face. He really whispered, but his words were so strange, almost absurd.

-Feelings… hurt... no one around ... easier ... no meaning ... destroy ... Island ... heart ... cage... ... ordinary life…-

She managed to discern only fragments, but that was enough to understand, this wasn't an ordinary dream.

-James- she shook him. It was necessary for him to wake up. Whatever it was it had him and she had to wake him.

-I won't let you! - Suddenly he gasped and rushed to Juliet.

-No! What are you doi... -

His hands closed around her neck, squeezing harder and harder. His eyes looked straight at hers, but they were absolutely black. No hint of the man who confessed his love for her a few hours ago.

-James- she croaked, trying to escape.

She gasped. Darkness began to accumulate at the boundaries of her consciousness, slowly threatening to engulf her, but Juliet knew that if she lost consciousness, she was doomed.

She lacked the strength to throw him off. She rummaged on the bedside table in one last hope. Clock! She grabbed it and slapped him on the head. For a moment it seemed that he had not even felt it, but then his hand relaxed and he fell back onto the bed.

Air! Juliet took a breath, bringing more air into her lungs, and struggling with the nausea. He almost choked her. And if not for clock ... James!

She grabbed his hand to feel for a pulse. Her fingers trembled. What if she hit him too hard, what if she killed him? However, after several attempts, she felt his heart beat. Thank God! She leaned back on the pillow and cried.

Damn! Why couldn't they have a normal happy life? Why couldn't this damn Island leave them alone? She believed that everything would be okay, that if they could get far away from the Island James would be safe from what waits hidden in him.

Wiping her tears, she turned on a night-light, put the clock on the table and sat up in the bed, staring into James' face. His features were no longer distorted by anger. He was her James again, although another wrinkle appeared on his forehead and his face was paler than usual.

Damn, Jacob and his Island!

She ran her finger over his face, trying to erase those wrinkles and, fearing what would happen when he woke up. The scene in the embassy garden was still fresh in her memory.

_-Don't you understand that I'm dangerous?__I can't control myself.- He almost shouted.-This man didn't do anything special, and I hated him.__Truly hated him.__You know what I thought looking at him?__I thought he was a little bug that I could crush with one finger.__And I wanted to do that, I wanted to kill him.-_

_-But you didn't do that-_

_-Just because you stopped me.__And what if that was you I try to kill next time?-_

_-__You'll never hurt me, I know.-_

_-Oh, yeah__-James laughter sounded harsh and unnatural.-My mother thought so too.__She thought the man who loved her, wouldn't do anything to her.__ Do y__ou know how this story ends? - James approached her, face to face.- 'cause I know!__She cried "Enough! Stop! Don't do that."__And he didn't hear.__He couldn't control himself.__She thought she could stop him, but she couldn't.__He killed her.-_

_He hunched, as if the flash took away all his strength._

_-You aren't like your father.__You won't do any of that. - Her eyes were full of tears._

_-How do you know?__Like father, like son.-_

The monster in him tried to make his biggest fear true. It gave him no peace, trying to win by any means, and she didn't know how to protect him.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again congratulate all of you with past holidays (Christmas and New Year), hope you have much fun during those days. This winter hiatus is over, so here is new chapter. As always thank you for all who is still interesting in this story and your comments are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

James opened his eyes. It was still dark, so he figured that he had slept only a couple of hours, but the strange thing was, he felt completely broken, as if all those hours he was involved in some bar fight instead of just being asleep in his own bed. He got out of bed quietly so as not to wake Juliet and went to the bathroom. His head ached, there were dark circles under his eyes.

-Great- James growled, looking at the reflection in the mirror.

He inadvertently ran a hand through his hair and jumped instantly from the pain. -Son of the bitch! -

There was blood, but he absolutely didn't remember when he had hit his head. All of these facts began to resemble a children's tale, in which the princess was asleep in her bed, on top of 8 mattresses with a pea under the very bottom one, but in the morning she was black and blue.

James splashed his face with cold water, trying to clear his mind. He was absolutely sure that there wasn't any wound last evening. So what the hell was he doing last night? He looked at his reflection again. There was a tired man, nothing more. But his eyes ... He stopped in his tracks. He saw flash of something there ...

"No! Nonsense", he thought. He shook his head, pushing away any thoughts about his reflection and walked to the door. But before leaving the bathroom, he turned and took one last glance at the mirror. There was only James Ford, and nobody else.

He returned to the bedroom. Night-light on his bedside table was turned on. Juliet woke up.

-Did I wake you? -

-No, I didn't sleep. Are you all right?-

-Nothing special. – he shrugged - I just feel more tired than I was last evening. I have certainly been tired after sleeping before, but it's the first time it happened when I was just asleep. Or did I miss something, Blondie? - He smiled, but she did not smile back.

He could feel the tension in the room.

- There's nothing you should worry about. - He said soothingly climbing into the bed and he grimaced in pain when pillow contacted his injury.

-What's wrong? - Juliet leaned forward looking worried.

-Oh, nothing, just a little scratch. Don't even remember how I got it. -

-It is not nothing, James. The wound should be disinfected.- She said seriously.

-Come on, it can wait until morning. -

He expected her to argue, but Juliet was silent. That was weird. He felt like something happened and he missed it.

-Let's talk about you, why you can't sleep? Is it nightmares or is there something else?- Juliet remained silent, and James continued, but without confidence.-Everyone has nightmares, baby. If you want, we can talk about it .-

She was silent and it was starting to scare him.

-Juliet? - He called out anxiously.

-What did you dream about? -

-What? - He asked in surprise.

-Given your condition, you should have been dreaming of something bad.- she said evenly.-So, what did you dream about? -

-Do you really think I remember? - He tried to evade her question, but under her incredulous stare he gave up.

- I was on the Island, and then … Then… I remember only sensations. Threat, fight, speed ... - He frowned, trying to remember anything else. - I do not know, I do not remember.-

- Why is it so important to you? - Finally he asked annoyed -What's happening? -

-We need to talk- she managed to say.

Something in her voice startled him. They really should talk it over and judging by her tone this conversation was going to be tough. James was not going to talk to her in the dark. He preferred to see her face. So he stood up and switched on light.

-All right, let's talk, what ... - he turned to her and stopped suddenly.-What is this? - He whispered, his eyes fixed on Juliet. There were clearly visible bruises on her neck, as if someone had tried to strangle her.

That's impossible! First his head wound, which he didn't remember, then his strange reflection in the mirror, now this. He just went crazy. James closed his eyes and opened them again, but the marks on her neck were still there. How could it be possible? She was alright when they went to bed last night. He raised his eyes, but she looked away and it all came together into a single image. Her tension and silence, his wound and bruises on her neck.

-I did that -he whispered, coming closer as if he was hypnotized by this sight.-I!-

For one more long second he looked at her, and then recoiled in horror, slumped on the floor and stood motionless, with his head in his hands.

Juliet studied at his reaction. She could see how the expression on his face changed: first there was surprise and shock, then confusion and disbelief, and finally pain, shame and despair. In those few seconds he sentenced himself. She was forced to see how the man she loved shrank back from her, afraid to even touch her.

-What happened ... -

Her words seemed to awaken him from his paralysis. He stood up and gave her a glance full of torment.

-Forgive me - he gasped -I didn't want to hurt you- he lowered his head- Damn! I don't even remember this.-he turned toward the door.-I think it would be better if I was far away from you.-

He was so lonely and lost, and she could not even touch him, because when she moved toward him he moved further away from her.

-James -she said sadly.

-Some people are supposed to be alone - he whispered, still with his back to her.

Her heart sank at hearing these words. It was so unfair. He deserved better.

-Please don't leave, let's talk.-

-There is nothing to talk about- he turned toward her.

-Please- she looked into his eyes- I don't know how to begin this conversation and all I ask you is that you not complicate things more. -

He looked at her silently. She could see him raise up all his walls, which she tried to get past so long ago. The cold mask appeared again, covering his vulnerability.

-Please- she repeated.

-Okay- he nodded, moving away from the door and sitting down on the floor near the wall.

-_I'll bring you food, but you have to move away from the door and sit on the floor against the wall so I can enter.__-__  
__-Okay- Jack nods, giving up and moving away to a corner._

Juliet shuddered at the memory. Same posture, same meaning. He did everything to make their stay in one room safe for her.

-We need to talk about what happened on the Island .-

She noticed sudden surprise in his eyes, he didn't expect that.

-I should have told you it a long time ago, but I didn't know how to start. But before I tell you my version of events, I need to know what you remember about your last days on the Island. I know that it seems strange, even absurd, but I promise I'll explain everything. Just answer my question.-

-You're right, I really don't understand you – he answered- But I'll answer. Guess it's the least I can do for you. -

Juliet was scared by how quickly he became a total stranger.

-I dreamed about ... - he paused for a moment – about your death, again and again. Then Locke came. He said that I had to go with him, so that nothing from my dreams would come true. He said it was my destiny and it was time for me to finally complete the journey. We came to a cabin in the middle of the jungle. Looked like, no one had been there for many years. I sat in a chair and ... - he paused, frowning on the fact that he couldn't remember.- I don't know what Locke did, but I passed out. The next thing I remember, I was waking up, in a cave, next to you. –

Juliet listened without interrupting. Everything was how she expected it to be: he was forced to come by blackmailing. She flinched, remembering him sitting in that chair impassively without any signs of recognition and how she called him, trying to wake him from that dream.

-I answered, now it's your turn.-

It took some courage but finally she spoke.

-I know the cabin you talked about because I was there. Kate told me about your "plan", and Miles and Jin confirmed that there was no secret dock. You could come up with something more plausible.-

-What for? The main thing was to make Kate believe me. I didn't think she'd tell you.-

-Anyway I realized that you got in trouble and went to look for you. I had only one option - to ask Richard for help and he took me to the cabin, where I found you .-

-What? – he was shocked.

-You sat in a chair and looked straight ahead. Your eyes was open, but you didn't see us .- She shivered at the memory -We pulled you out and tried to carry you off, but then the convulsions started.-

_He felt a stabbing pain, as if thousands of sharp needles suddenly pierced his body, going deeper and deeper. _James flinched, not knowing where those feelings came from.

-I didn't understand why, but Richard said that we should return to the cabin. And indeed as soon as we returned the convulsions stopped.-

Juliet's eyes were full of tears, so fresh were the memories.

-I didn't know what to do, how to help you. And then the monster came. -

James winced, the fear for her was clearly readable in his eyes.

-He took you and disappeared. I ... – she chocked-I thought I lost you. -

She looked at him and for a second hoped that now he would smile and say something soothing, but he looked away. Her heart sank. He couldn't even comfort her.

-Richard told me to return back to the camp, because there was nothing else I could do. I had to wait for him to return and lead me to you.- she continued dryly. -He brought me to the cave on the beach where I found you. I met Jacob there and he told me what had happened .-

-And what did your great Jacob say? – James asked sarcastically.

-What's happening to you isn't your fault-

He tried to protest, but she stopped him.

-No, listen to the whole story. They did something to you in the cabin. I don't know what exactly, but if I understood Jacob, the smoke monster tried to use you and take possession of your mind and body. Jacob said, you managed to beat it, but you couldn't remain on the Island after that. That's why we were sent off the Island .-

-It is very convenient to blame the evil inside me on the Smoke, but I can accept the truth about myself- he stood up. The conversation was over.

-But this is the truth. - she cried.- On the Island with Kate and then at the Embassy, you've said that you didn't understand why you did those things.-

He froze, listening to her.

-This aggression, this desire to kill. All these emotions were not yours, it's his thoughts. He still continues to fight, continues to try to subdue you. But we can handle it. You managed to escape and get back to me the first time, and you'll do that again. -

She looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

-Jacob sent you to look after me? -

Juliet thought that she was ready for any reaction, but she did not expect this. She knew that he would try to push her away, but his words were too painful. Were they really back to her being an Other?

-Because if so- he continued, not noticing her reaction- then it's even more dangerous for you to be with me. You would be the one the monster would try to kill first. I can't risk your life. Forgive me.- He left the room.

-No, - she rushed after him.-Can't you see, our love will always be a threat to him. Subduing you, he will come after me because I can help you stop him. Only together we can deal with it .-

-I can't- he shook his head.-I did it to protect you. I can't be the one who will kill you. I can't. I'd rather die myself. Yes! That would solve all our problems.-

-Don't say that! - She shouted.-I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you .-

-It would be better- he whispered.

-No, it wouldn't.- she approached him and gently lifted his head to look into his eyes. -Please, James, let me help you .-


	10. Chapter 10

Juliet opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Five am. It was too early to be awake but she couldn't fall asleep again. So she decided to get some coffee in the kitchen. She left the bedroom. The house was dark and silent. Probably James was still asleep.

She walked by their guest room. Now it was his bedroom. He agreed to stay with her and to try to fix the problem together but he was adamant that they maintain distance between them. "The farther the better" were his words. It was so painful for her but she had to accept the situation because she couldn't let him go. Now each time he entered the room he tried to sit as far from the door as was possible, in order to give her an easy way to escape the room, if she heeded to. That made her heart bleed and she cursed all those people who were the reason James hated himself now.

She tried the door. Locked. Well, she expected it to be.

/Yesterday/

_He didn't leave. Juliet didn't thought that someday she would be happy because of such__ a simple thing. But she really couldn't imagine what she would do without him. The only thing she was absolutely sure about was that there was no chance she would let him go. Maybe she would chase him or simple knock him out and lock in the basement. But she was glad that she didn't have to do any of those things. He stayed with her!_

_She went to the bedroom where he slept now. Separate bedrooms were one of his conditions. No problem. She could live with that as long as he was with her. All they needed was time and they would solve any problems._

_Juliet opened the door and looked in. The lamp near his bed was turned on, an open book l__ay on his chest and James was fast asleep. He looked so cute and calm now with his hands still clasping the book and his glasses slipping aside. It looked so normal; it was just their life wasn't normal anymore. They didn't read together as she had gotten used to. He was alone here and there was no one with him to turn off the light or put his book on the table. _

_Juliet stepped closer to the bed. Now she could see which book James was reading. Of course it was "Of Mice and Men", his favorite book. She had never understood that. For her it was rather scary book about death and now she was even more frightened by his choice of book. Did he still think that his death would be the best way to resolve everything?_

_She carefully took the book from his chest and put it near the lamp. Then she __reached her hand to take off his glasses. She didn't want him to break them or hurt himself accidentally in the sleep. She almost had them when suddenly he opened eyes and grabbed her hand. Juliet flinched and tried to free herself but he was too strong for her. _

_No! Not again! Not now!_

_She tried harder to free her hand, but he held her with a stranglehold. So she stopped and looked at him. Was it the Monster? She couldn't understand it. Those few minutes felt like hours for Juliet but finally James shuddered, left her hand go and closed his eyes with a sigh._

_-Why did you come here? - He asked hoarsely with his eyes still closed._

_-I wanted to make sure you were okay.-_

_-Never do that again.-_

_-But what if…-_

_-Never! - He shouted at her and turned away._

Juliet went to the kitchen and made herself coffee. She sat down at the table with a cup and some magazine. She had to wait for him to come out of the room.

She finished with Sudoku and began solving crosswords when he finally woke up and came out of the bedroom.

-Good morning- she smiled at him putting the magazine aside.

He silently nodded, poured himself some coffee and returned to his room.

The smile left Juliet's face. Yes, she knew how hard it was for him. She knew that she had to be strong for both of them, but she didn't expect it to be so hard. With each passing minute he appeared to be going further and further away from her. Lately they hardly exchanged any words. He spent all time in his room and she let him do that because she thought that he needed some time alone to think. But they couldn't live like that forever.

She stood up and followed him. He sat near the window with the cup in his hands but it looked like he had absolutely forgotten about it.

-James-she called him.

He turned to her but didn't say anything. He just looked at her. "Speak to me!" she wanted to yell but instead she said harshly –Stop acting like a baby! It doesn't solve the problem!-

His expression didn't change. He wore a mask of indifference.

-Maybe I can't imagine how hard it is for you, but I'm sure that we'll be able to fix it, together. So stop feeling sorry for yourself, James and help me fix it.-

He winced as if she had punched him in the gut but she was right and he knew that.

-What do you suggest I do? - His voice was hoarse because of keeping silent for so long.

Juliet congratulated herself inwardly. It was a small step, but still it was a step forward.

-We have to understand what the reason for your outbursts is. Then we will be able to control them.-

He flinched nervously but managed to keep himself under control.

-As I see it, there are only two options. First, you are very angry at somebody or something. Second, you're asleep. It looks easy for me to diagnose the first one, all you need to do is to study how to control yourself. You have to think twice about every word and action, checking whether these words belong to you or not.-

-Great! - James murmured but Juliet was happy to see any reaction other than absolute indifference.

-I'm not sure about the second one. - She stopped immediately noticing the painful expression on his face. How stupid she was to talk about it? she chided herself. Should she let this topic drop before she could understand the whole thing?

-Let's start with some relaxation.-she said lightly.

-No!-he said sharply.

-Why? You have to calm down a little.- she tried to spoke in calm, low voice.

-I'm not an Einstein, but it's obvious to me what the difference between night and day is. At night I lose control, I'm too vulnerable. So forget about any relaxation techniques.-

She nodded embarrassed. He was absolutely right and she was the one who had to think about it.

-Okay, what about yoga? It has nothing to do with relaxation; it's about clearing your mind. It'll help you control yourself. –

James was silent for some time but then he nodded.-Okay-

-Good-she sighed with relief.-I've found some books about it, we can look at them this evening.-

-Why this evening and not now?-he asked, surprised.

-Because now we are going to the shop. We are almost out of the food.-

He looked so shocked by her statement that she tried her best to keep herself from laughing.

-Do you really think that you can sit in your room forever while I make you dinners?- She arched her eyebrow. –You aren't ill, James. So it's time for you to start learning how to live a normal life and shopping will be your first step.-

-I don't think that it's a good idea. - He frowned.

-What a pity, because we ARE going to the shop.-

She wasn't sure about her pressing him like this but he had to leave this room.

James looked at her gloomily, stood up and went to the door. She looked at him wandering whether it was 'yes' or 'no'. As if feeling her doubts he turned to her

-What?-he barked out.-I'm going to the bathroom to be ready for our little trip as you said. What did I do wrong now?-

-Nothing-she smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget about reviews or at least tell me if you are still interested in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

-Good evening! Come in! Glad to see you! – James and Juliet were welcoming everyone to the party.

Almost all of their neighbors were in their living room. Women wandered through the house looking at the furniture and discussing the food, while men talked about sport smoking their cigarettes. Juliet walked from one guest to another, trying to be hospitable hostess. However the idea itself ceased to seem so attractive to her with each passing minute. All these people in her house ... She didn't expect that it would be so hard for her to let so many strangers into her territory. Juliet threw a look at James. An outburst from him would be the last straw. But to her surprise, James looked like a fish in water. He was laughing and joking with the other men, without giving any signs of irritation.

-Juliet, my dear. What a beautiful house! I can't believe you did everything yourself. –Juliet turned her head and smiled, trying to be as natural as possible.

Margaret Banks. Juliet didn't like this woman from the very beginning. Margaret was just too much of everything. She was too active, too sweet, and too good. And according to Juliet's experience, that meant that the woman was too curious, too envious, and too evil.

-Thank you, Margaret. It took a lot of effort, but I think the house turned out exactly as James and I wished it to be.-

-Yes, such a cozy home for.- Margaret chattered.-You are a beautiful couple.-

-Thanks-

-How lucky we are that you decided to move into our neck pf the woods.– she continued.

- We are pleased that we came here, too – Juliet said, knowing too well where this conversation was going. – And this place is not so bad.-

-It's all in how you think about it-

-Maybe ...- Juliet again looked at James. He was deep in conversation. -Excuse me - she smiled at Margaret moved to talk to a group of men.

-Don't you mind a woman joining your conversation? - She smiled sweetly, going up to them and standing shoulder to shoulder with James.

She was close enough to feel his tension. Juliet flinched. God, how did they end up being unable to even touch each other? Of course, she understood how difficult the situation was for him, and how hard he was trying to control himself, but to see him and not be able to touch was truly torture.

-Sure, why not! – An elderly gentleman answered. His name was Mr. Hutchinson, wasn't it?

-Guess it would be interesting.-James winked.- I just told them about you dealt with the guy at the automobile dealership.-

-Oh, there was nothing to talk about. I just asked one simple question.- Juliet said modestly.

-Enough of your false modesty, sweetheart. I don't have half of your knowledge about cars. -

_Flashback_

-No! -

-James ... -

-I said no!No guests and no parties. -

-But we have already invited them. -

-I don't see any problem. You just have to tell them that we changed our plans.-

They glared at each other, but neither wanted to surrender.

-Okay, I'll tell them but you should explain to me why you are against the party –

- I didn't expect that you'd need an explanation. The less people are around me, the better.I don't want to risk it.-

-Life is risky. Are you going to become a hermit? – She rolled her eyes. –My God, James, did anything happen while we were shopping? -

-No, but that was different. -

-I don't see any will always be somewhere around you. This is not a deserted island – She began to lose her temper.

-So, maybe I'd better find one? -

"Quarreling will do no good." - Julie calmed herself.

-No, James.-

Another eyes battle, but this time it was short and James lowered his eyes.

-Listen – She reached for his hand but he stepped away from her. - This is just another step on the path to 's nothing complicated, I'm sure you'll be able to do it.

–Really?- he said sarcastically.

-Yes, James. Really.- She desperately tried to find the words to assure him -You've already done it! – She finally said.  
-What? –

She smiled at his surprise. She herself hadn't thought about the situation from this point of view before.

-You're a con you should be able to keep your emotions in checkDo that now!Play the role of a calm and respectable person. Would you do it for me? - _  
_

_Flashback ends_

The evening ended. Juliet stood at the door, watching their guests leave. Finally she closed the door and looked around searching for James but he wasn't in the room anymore. Juliet checked kitchen and his bedroom. Then she went to the back porch. He sat on the top step, leaning back against the railing and looking intently into the sky.

-Looks like everything went well – She said quietly, settling herself into a nearby chair.

James shrugged.

-What do you think of our neighbors? It seems to me you did a good job making conversation with them. -

-It's my profession, nothing more. You asked me for the perfect con and I did that. - His voice was cold.

-Do you mean there was no one you'd like as a friend? –

-No. They are normal guys, with their own problems, but absolutely normal.-

She heard wistful tone in his voice.

-Then you were luckier than me.-

James gave a short laugh.

-Yeah, I saw you with that Banks woman. By the way, don't be surprised if tomorrow she tells everyone what a sassy bitch you are. -

Juliet frowned and sighed heavily.

-Don't worry, Blondie, everything will be fine - he smiled warmly.-No one forces you to be friends with everyone, and there are a few nice ladies here.-

She squeezed his hand in reply, grateful for the support.

-It's late. Go to bed.-He said and Juliet was happy to see he still cared about her

-And you? -

-I'll sit here a little longer. –

-Okay - She nodded and went inside the house.

She didn't need to check on him to know that he'd sit still for hours, not moving and barely breathing. He spent almost every night like that and she could not even imagine what was going on his mind during those hours. But if this was his path to peace, she could accept it. Anyway, he no longer tried to leave, or push her away and gradually he learned to live again.


	12. Chapter 12

Juliet woke hearing a strange repeating sound as if a bird was persistently knocking against the glass ... No, it was something different. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, no one in there. Then Juliet realized that the sound came from outside. Throwing on a robe, she looked out of the window. James stood in the middle of their backyard with an ax in his hands; he was systematically chopping the logs that were placed near him. Juliet wondered where all of these appeared from, but she was absolutely fascinated by the sight of James. He was shirtless and shiny with sweat. With an axe James was handsome as ever. She could look at him forever, but unfortunately he ran out of logs soon enough.

-What are you doing?-She called him, leaning out of the window.

-Good morning, sleeping beauty- he waved a greeting to her and wiped sweat from his face.- I decided to lay in wood for winter.-

-I see-Juliet grunted and smiled.

After that night it was the first time she saw him so calm and in harmony with himself. Maybe it was worth it to find him some job that would occupy his thoughts and give him a way to expend his aggression.

-Would you stop for a while and drink a cup of tea with me, woodcutter? - She flirtatiously winked at him.

-Why not? – he replied after a short pause.-But not for long, I still have to paint a fence, mow the lawn and ... -

-I see, I see-Juliet interrupted him .- I promise, I won't keep you longer than necessary.-

After having a quick shower, James went into the kitchen, where Juliet had already poured him some tea.

-Thank you-he took the cup from her hands and leaned back in his chair, slowly sipping the flavored drink. Juliet could not take her eyes from his quiet relaxed posture. Who would have thought that he needed so little to be happy?

-What's wrong? -James asked catching her look.

-Everything is fine. It's just - Juliet paused. -You were so sexy with the axe. Why didn't you chop logs before? -

James laughed – I've never thought that it would turn you on. - Juliet smiled sheepishly.

-Well, the wood, unfortunately, has already been chopped, but you can look at me with a brush**.**- He winked.

-Sure, but a little later. I need some time to cook you lunch. -

-Okay, you know where to look for me. - James said leaving the kitchen.

Juliet was left to clear the table and prepare meals. Slicing vegetables for a salad, she whistled softly under her breath. James was a cheerful and full of energy, the day promised to be perfect, or maybe even whole week, if she was lucky.

* * *

However, everything appeared not as happy as Juliet imagined. James plunged into his labor therapy, spending all days occupied with work; seeing Juliet, only for meals. By the end of the week the lawn was mowed, the bushes were cut. There was a hammock between two trees in the backyard, and a table and bench that James had made himself. The fence had a light beige color to match the window and door frames. The path to the house was nicely covered with gravel and James had planted some flowers along it. Juliet made desperate attempts to keep James away from work, at least for a while. He was working so hard to occupy himself. Soon enough Juliet could just sit on the couch and let him do all the work including cooking, washing and sewing. It was obvious that he needed a job. But Juliet couldn't imagine what he could do in a small town. So she decided to ask for advice.

-May I come in-Juliet knocked on the door, holding a plate of cookies. She thought it would be improper to come empty handed.

-Of course- Martha responded from inside the house.

She was a nice woman, older than Juliet. Her husband, Bob, worked at a construction site in the neighboring town, so he returned home late and Martha had to cope with their two sons on her own. She was cute, nice and easy to communicate.

-Oh, Jules. You shouldn't. - She exclaimed, seeing cookies

Juliet smiled apologetically and put the plate on the table. After pouring some tea they set on the couch.

-How are you and Jim? Looks like, he's become hyperactive. -

-Yes, he has.-Juliet sighed.-I am afraid that our house won't sustain his energy-

Martha laughed.

-You should find him some job, Julie. It's obvious that the man suffers without work. He doesn't get used to sitting at home, does he? -

Juliet nodded. Whoever James was, either Sawyer or LeFleur, he was always in motion.

-I'd be happy to do that, but what kind of job I could find here?- She made a helpless gesture.

-Well-Marta paused. - What do you think about working with my Bob? Looks like Jim is skillful enough. -

Juliet thought about Martha's suggestion. On the one hand she was not happy about the idea of James being out of her sight, but on the other hand, James had learned to control himself and he really needed something to do.

-Good idea-She smiled.-I'll talk with him this evening. Thank you. -

-Not at all. Helping you was simple enough. The real problem would be if your man did not want to work at all.-

-Well it's obviously not that. And how are you? What about Henry and Tom? By the way, where are they now? -

-I suppose running around somewhere with friends. Boys. I can't be everywhere to keep an eye on them. -

-Yes, you spend a lot of time looking after them. -

-Some people are so busy that they don't even care about their children. For example, Margaret, she's absolutely indifferent about things her son does. -

Juliet nodded silently. She hadn't been here long, but she had already learned who Margaret Banks was. James was right in his prediction, Margaret told everybody that Juliet boasted of her position.

-Speak of the devil and he is sure to appear. - Martha murmured, looking out the window.

Juliet turned to look. Margaret stood at their fence talking with James. Juliet was curious about what this woman needed.

-Just look at her throwing herself at him, she's dead to shame and has no conscience-Martha grumbled. –Now I see why she disliked you from the very beginning. -

After a couple minutes of conversation, James put on his shirt and came out to talk to Margaret. She charmingly smiled at him, asking him to follow her. Juliet watched with amazement at the scene, not understanding what was happening. However, before following Margaret, James walked toward Martha's house.

-Ladies-there was a knock at the door.

Juliet and Martha immediately went out to him.

-I apologize for interrupting your. I just wanted to warn you, Blondie.- He smiled at her.- Margaret asked me to help her with a roof.-

-Okay- Juliet replied, trying to keep a calm exterior.

-What the hell?- Martha exclaimed when James and Margaret left.-Her roof is leaky. You definitely should send him to work or the neighborhood women will find work for him themselves.-

-Although I should say he was great at cutting her down. –Martha chuckled.-He immediately showed her that it has to do with the roof and nothing more.-

Yes, that is what it is. James understood women's tricks, and if Margaret had hoped to trick him, then she was wrong. However, this did not reduce Juliet's irritation about the actions of this woman.

* * *

-How is the roof? - She asked sarcastically, when James returned.

-Don't you know? - He snapped tiredly sitting on the couch.

-Are you sure that it won't be leaky again?-Juliet wasn't going to let him off the hook easily.

-Having fun, Blondie? -He asked, frowning.

-Yes- she said simply.

He looked at her, stood up and walked to the kitchen for a can of beer.

-Maybe they are our neighbors, but I'm not sure how long I can be polite. My head almost splits from her constant chirping.- He growled and Juliet looked at him worriedly.

Even with all his successes it looked like long contact with such characters as Margaret were still dangerous.

-Don't worry. If she continues throw herself at you, my patience will snap before yours. - She caught his amused look.

- I'd like to see that-

-But- She continued. -I would prefer you not to provoke her.-

-What? I provoke her?-He was dumbfounded.

-Of course. A little more of your chopping and all neighboring women will want you help them, preferably shirtless.- She teased him.

-I see.- He muttered.-I had not thought about it .-

She rolled her eyes in surprise.

-What? On the island I used to de-stress myself by chopping. At such moments, you don't think about someone watching you.-

-I understand -she said in a conciliatory way.-It's just more difficult here.-

He sighed.-I understand, no more work.-

-Wait. You don't have to give up. It really is a good way to relieve stress, which I did not think about. I admit my mistake. -

He smiled at her, but the smile was miserable and unnatural.

-I spoke with Martha. She is impressed by your skills.-

-Oh, no.- he groaned, forcing Juliet to laugh.

-She has an interesting idea.-

-Have you decided to lease me?-He quipped.

-No. I found you a job. You'll help Bob on the construction site. The same stuff, you did before, just without women.-


	13. Chapter 13

Juliet was sitting in a hammock with a book in her hands. During Dharma times it seemed that when they got back to their time, she would watch TV, use a computer or at least a DVD player. In reality, it turned out that she was more interested in a measured way of life in seventies. It was a good time. They were absolutely happy with each other's company. And despite the fact that each had their own work, they were still trying to finish quickly and get home.

So Juliet felt a little strange now, when she basically spent her days alone, only occasionally visiting the so-called women's club. When James and Bob left for work early in the morning and returned late in the evening tired, well actually exhausted, but happy. At first, James wasn't excited about Juliet's idea. But Juliet has convinced him to try, at least for one day. After that, he could refuse to continue the work. As she expected, everything went well, and James extended the probation from one day, to another one. A week passed, and they didn't talk about stopping his work anymore. James and Bob already had their inside jokes and secrets and Juliet felt like she suddenly appeared on the sidelines of his life. It seemed that now she had to find something to do until she started nagging him without any reason.

Juliet put the book aside and began to think. She didn't want to be a doctor again because it included responsibility and worry, and it was necessary to provide her qualifications, which was not easy with her new biography. She didn't want to be mechanic, either, because she had had enough oil stains during working in the Dharma motor pool. Then what? It had to be something she could do not very far from home. Maybe she had to look for work that she could do at home. She could print and check texts or doing translations from Latin. Although who needs Latin now? And she didn't know other foreign languages. Maybe she could teach herself some new things, learn what she was interested in, but hadn't enough time for. Languages? Drawing? She jumped out of the hammock and went to the house. Half an hour later, she was the happy owner of courses on German, French and Spanish.

Returning home that evening, James found Juliet at the stove in headphones, talking to herself.

-Entschuldigen Sie! Verstehen Sie Deutsch? Ich bin Amerikanerin.-

-Hey, Blondie -he called her – Are you planning to run away from me? -James!- She turned immediately.- I didn't hear you came in-

-Of course- he grinned, pointing at her player.

-Oh, sorry. -She quickly turned off the player. - I decided to learn some new languages, when you are not at home. -

He nodded, sitting down at the table.

-How was your day? What's new on the site? -She asked, pouring him soup.

-Nothing special. We changed the plan for the third floor a little. I don't know what those designers were thinking. Bob said it was drawn up before he got there. But that plan was absolutely unrealistic to implement.-

He began to get worked up and Juliet was scared a little.

-James- she covered his hand with hers.

He stopped, looking at her. Then he inhaled and exhaled, trying to regain control over his emotions and only then continued.

-We are just working and trying to meet deadlines. -

-I see.- she nodded.-I know you're enthusiastic about this job, but maybe you can relax a bit and stay with me .-

He stared at her, trying to determine the true reason.

-Are you missing me or are you just afraid about my temper? -

-Both I think. I haven't seen you in days. You leave early in the morning and come back late in the evening. Then after a few minutes you go to your room. And that's your day.-

Despite the work, James was still sleeping alone, still fearing he would hurt Juliet.

-You should understand ... - he squeezed her hand.

-Yes, I understand, but we can't live like this forever. I miss you.-

-Come here- he pulled her to him and put her on his knees.-I love you very much and I would like to spend time only with you, but I'm afraid to hurt you, I'm afraid to lose you .-

-But nothing has happened for a long time and you haven't had that dream about the jungle and fighting.- She looked up at him.

- I haven't had any dreams at all ...-

-Because you're too tired after work- she finished for him and he nodded.

-While the work gives me no time to spare thoughts, I'll be working. But I think I deserve a couple of free days.- he winked at her, leaning over and kissing her.-So you'll have enough time to teach me something.-

-Deal-she smiled happily. Very slowly they were moving forward.

-Now I'm going to sleep. I should be in top form tomorrow.- he kissed her cheek and left the room.

_-What are you going to do tomorrow, Blondie? - James collapsed on the couch with a beer in his hand._

_-Relax.- she said firmly. She was so tired from repairing cars, who would know that hippies didn't know how to take care of their vehicles._

_-Such a long answer. He smiled.-Well, if you do not have any plans, I'll make a plan for you.- There were devils in his eyes and she did not like it. Who knows what was on his mind._

_-Could you be more specific? -_

_-You'll know everything tomorrow, my dear. -he winked at her._

Juliet smiled, remembering that day. First they were in bed almost until lunch, and when she asked whether that was his plan for the day, James said that his plan had not even started. After lunch, they collected a basket of food and James took her to a secluded beach, owned by the Dharma, but rarely visited by anyone. There was only the two of them, the roar of the surf and shining stars. It was the first time James professed his love for her.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, thank you for reading. Revies are welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Juliet woke up unreasonably early. Last time she was so excited about the upcoming day was probably ten years ago. This day was special. They were going to spend the whole day together and she really hoped that it would be more than just sharing the house with him, because that had been their only communication in recent weeks.

Trying to go back to sleep again was pointless, so Juliet decided to make something for breakfast. Cupcakes were the first that come to her mind and she smiled. It was some kind of symbolism to make the same thing she had made the day James fell from the sky. That day she awaited the meeting of the book club with fear, her life was harder, and she murmured her favorite song to raise her mood. Now, despite all the problems, she was not alone and she murmured the song just because she was happy.

_You are my destiny__  
__You share my reverie__  
__You're more than life to me__  
__That's what you are_

-Good morning, little lady of the big house. What do we have for breakfast? It smells delicious. - James appeared in the kitchen, still desperately yawning.

-Didn't get enough sleep?-Juliet smiled sympathetically as she poured him juice and put bacon and eggs on a plate.

-I tried, but I could not resist the aroma from the kitchen. - He winked.

-I hope you will enjoy the taste, too-she smiled, putting cupcakes on a plate.

-How could I not? -He muttered with a piece of bacon in his mouth. -By the way, what are your plans for the day? -

-Maybe you'll finish with breakfast first? -

-Breakfast has to do with my mouth and not my ears. -

Juliet rolled her eyes.

-Okay. What do you think about a short walk? -

-I thought someone gave up with walking. - James smiled, recalling one of their first conversations after they left the island.

-I am not going to go camping, but I've heard that there is a nice lake. We could swim after our walk. -

-I'm beginning to like your idea. - He grinned, biting into a cupcake. -Mmm, delicious. Let's take them with us. -

-Okay. I'll just pack them.- Juliet jumped from the chair and began to wrap up the cupcakes.

James remained at the table, sipping his juice, but Juliet managed to catch him looking at her with eyes full of passion and love. However, when she finally turned to him, after finishing with the cup cakes, his expression was again calm and quiet.

-Give me a couple minutes, and we can go. - He said, getting up from the table and leaving the room.

Everything was good, but just a small burst of emotion, was what she missed, and his look, maybe she was seeing things. God, how much she wanted to see that look again, to feel his touch. His lips on her neck, chest ...

-Are you sleeping with your open eyes? -

She turned around and met with his mocking eyes. That's how he used to taunt her when they were still trying to be just friends and she desperately tried to ignore any thoughts about his smile, his voice, and his hands.

-Just wondering. Let's go - She pulled herself together.

He nodded, putting the wrapped cup cakes into the bag, where there were already a few towels.

The day was really wonderful. The sun was warm, and small groups of clouds prevented it from turning the day hot. The wind gently blew their hair. They went in the opposite direction from the one James went to the construction site, so he just followed Juliet who was more familiar with the path. They walked in silence, enjoying the peace and nature. James had a strangely dreamy expression, and Juliet was silent, afraid to ruin this moment.

-So, which language are you learning? -

She was stunned at his question. Juliet paused, looked at him blankly, not understanding the cause of his interest.

- We could combine business with pleasure. - He clarified.

Juliet was surprised that the only day they were together he wanted to talk about languages. But on the other hand, what else could they talk about? Maybe it would be better to have some neutral topic.

-Today, we could study German – Juliet said, feeling herself like a teacher.

-Imagine that you need to call someone to ask about something. What will you say?-

-Hey you – James supposed.

-An interesting option, but it is unlikely you'll get an answer.- Juliet chuckled.

-Well, what would you say, wiseass? -

-Well, what about "Excuse me"?- she smiled. –Entschuldigen Sie.-

-What?-

-It's in German.-

-Entschuldigen Sie-James repeated.

-Exactly.- she nodded.-Now when you managed to get their attention you can continue and ask if they understand English. Verstehen Sie Englisch? -  
-They said "No, they don't". What else? -

-Nicht. They'll say "Ich verstehe nicht"-

-Okay, nicht. But you still didn't answer what you would do next? -

-For now all they suggested was to tell that I'm from the USA. Ich bin Americanerin. -

-Great excuse-James snorted.

- May be there is something else, but I haven't learned it yet.-

-Well, I'll wait until your knowledge is more extensive. By the way, it looks like we found the lake. -

Juliet followed his gaze. The water surface glimmered and shimmered between the trees. Hidden among the trees, with clear, clean water, the lake was an ideal place to spend some time alone.

-Let's swim-James yelled mischievously, throwing the bag and starting off his shoes.

-You obviously like to swim, cowboy- She chuckled, remembering the day when he came out of the water in front of her. The only person who had not abandoned her and was always around to have her back.

_-Good day for a swim-_

_He dropped to his knees, breathing hard, and yet he smiled.__But she had no strength to smile and she had no strength to ask him, why he suddenly decided to take a swim.__ B__ehind him there was the smoke all that remained of her dream to return home._

_-What are you celebrating? -_

_-I'm not celebrating- _

She remembered his eyes, full of despair and pain that are so familiar to herself. At that moment she saw the real him for the first time.

-I'm not against having company- he winked at her and dove into the water.

-Great – she heard him murmuring, when he finally emerged to the surface.

She watched as he disappeared and appeared on the surface, feeling completely at ease. He disappeared again and Juliet looked around the surface of the lake, trying to guess where he would appear.

-How long are you going to stand there? -James popped up to the surface, sprinkling her with his fingertips.-Are you scared to get wet? -

-Do you really care about that?-She asked dryly, wiping water from her face, and removing her clothes.

Having enough of swimming, they got to shore, and stretched out on the grass, letting the sun dry them.

-We should come here more often. -James said, putting his hand behind his head and staring at the sky.

-Yeah- she nodded, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

Tiredness from swimming, sun and buzzing of insects eventually overcame Juliet and she began to fall asleep. She was half asleep when she felt a light touch on her hand. Somebody's hand covered her and their fingers intertwined. James! She smiled and let dreams carry her away.

When Juliet woke up, the sun had sunk behind the trees and it was noticeably cooler. James was sitting nearby with a book in one hand and a cupcake in the other.

-Good afternoon - He smiled to her, putting his book aside.-Cupcake?-

She nodded, and he immediately threw it to her, so she barely had time to react.

* * *

Coming back, they noticed Martha rushing up the street.

-What happened?-Juliet immediately ran to her.- Bob?-

-No!- Martha shook her head.- Tom and Henry. They are nowhere to be found. -

James came up behind them. -What happened? -

-The kids are gone. - Juliet turned to him.

-Where were they last seen? - James instantly got the point.

-I ... – she shivered.

-Martha, look at me.- He said soothingly, taking her hand.-I'll find the boys, I promise. But I need your help now, okay? -

The woman nodded obediently.

-Okay. Why do you think that something happened? -

-They usually play with Arthur, Margaret's son and Hutchinson sisters. Now Mary, the eldest of them, ran up to me and asked where the boys were. She had not seen them since the morning. But if they did not go to her house, then where are they? – Martha sobbed.

-I see. - James still held her hand.-And what about Arthur? Is he at home? -

-No, he's missing, too. -

-So they are together-James nodded.

-And what does it mean? – She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

-I'm almost sure that they are alright. Guess boys just decided to hide from the girls. They are likely playing somewhere around. -

-You think so?-there was fear in her eyes.

-Yes. I do. - James turned to Juliet.-Give Martha some tea while I check a couple of places where I'd be if I was in their place.-

-Okay – Juliet answered briefly, but their eyes said much more.

"Find them, nothing should happen to children"

"I won't return without them."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

James left, and Juliet took Martha to the house.

-Come on, you need to calm down. James will find them. You don't want them to see you like this, do you?-

-Yes, you're right.-Martha said almost automatically. –Maybe I should call Bob, what you think? -

-No, why bother him for nothing? I'm sure James will lead them home soon. -

-It's entirely my fault. I should have kept an eye on them-she burst into tears.

-No, it has nothing to do with you. - Juliet hugged her, not knowing what else to say. The woman was in hysterics, and a reasonable argument would hardly help now.


	15. Chapter 15

It was already the third cup of tea Juliet and Martha had had, and the woman's hands were no longer trembling, but she was still nervously twirling a napkin.

-Something happened. I know it. Otherwise Jim would have found them already. -

Juliet just sighed. She tried to calm the woman. She tried to soothe her, to distract her, and even to give a reasonable argument. So now she just sat silently, looking from time to time out the window and hoping James would hurry up.

-What will I tell Bob when he comes back? -

-Look. He found them.-Juliet exclaimed pointing at the window.-I told you there was nothing to worry about. - She laughed with relief.

Martha jumped up and ran forward, her face streamed with tears .She rushed to the twins and hugged them tightly.

-Mom, what are you doing? -Tom pulled back shyly. Henry immediately did the same.

-I was worried. Mary said that you didn't come to play. – Martha murmured.

-So what? – Tom grumbled.-We didn't promise them to spend time together.-

-Well, well. Let's go home-

Martha has pushed them toward their house.

-Thank you for bringing them back- She turned to James.-I don't know what I would do without you. -

-Where did you find them? - Juliet asked, standing on the porch and looking at Martha with her sons entering their house.

-In an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. We pass it on the way to the construction site. - James sat down on the stairs.

-They don't have enough supervision- Juliet mused.

-Strap is what they really don't have enough of- He growled.

-James, they are just children.-

-And what is your point? - He frowned. -They should appreciate what they have. -

Juliet just now realized that Tom and Henry were just the same age James was when he lost his parents.

-Maybe you should talk to them- She suggested, settling next to him and trying to change the topic. They talked a lot about his childhood, but Juliet knew too well that no words could heal that wound.

-Why not?-

-Just talk, James. - She stressed.-No strapping. -

-Am I a beast to beat other people's children? They had their parents to sort this out. When Bob comes home, I'll tell him about their behavior. -

on't tell him-Juliet looked at him seriously.

-What? But why? –

-Martha is upset enough. She thinks it's her fault. And if Bob learns about it… That's why I asked you to talk to them.-

-Okay, I understand. -James reluctantly got up from the porch.

-Where are you going? -

-I'm going to talk to the two boys as you asked me. - "Women" could be heard when James went to Martha's house, and Juliet smiled.

No matter how much James grumbled, he still did what she asked. Always. He did it just because she asked him and she was grateful for that.

* * *

-May I come in- He knocked on the door.

-Yes, of course. - Martha smiled.

She has managed to put herself back together, so if James didn't know himself what had happened, he would not have guessed that the woman was hysterical recently.

-What is wrong? - Martha looked at him expectantly.

-Nothing. Juliet just decided to ... suggested ... Well, in general, I want to talk with the boys, if you do not mind. -

James ran a hand through his hair. Why did he always mumble when it came to children?

-I mean, I certainly understand that this is Bob's business and not my...-

-No, no. Its okay.-

Martha cut him off immediately. Apparently Juliet was right about her unwillingness to tell Bob.

- I'll be happy if you talk to them. I tried myself but they just said that I embarrassed them. They are no longer children to be taught by their mother.- Martha tried to say it nicely, but it was obvious that she was offended.

-Guess they need a man-to-man talk. Where are they, by the way? -

-In the back yard. - James nodded and went in that direction.

The twins were sitting on the back porch, and sorting rice. "Pretty bad punishment",-James grinned. Well, at least they would learn to be patient.

-How are you getting on?-He said cheerfully, settling on the grass near them.

-Fine- Tom growled.

The beginning of their conversation wasn't very successful and James was no longer convinced that the idea of a moral discourse was so good. He has been never able to speak with children, because he didn't know what he could say and what he couldn't. It was much easier with adults. Though ... He once again glanced at the boys. Perhaps that was the point, it was time to look at them as adults.

-Do you think you didn't deserve punishment? -He asked.

-We just went out to play. Why should it bother mom?-Tom answered aggressively.

- What do you think Henry? -He turned to the silent boy.

-I don't know ... -

-Come on, we didn't do anything wrong – Tom interrupted his brother.

-Let Henry answer for himself. - James stopped Tom.

-Well. Maybe we should tell her where we're going. But Arthur said that if Mom knew she'd tell the girls. And boys must play separately. –

James grinned. It was always about this, someone was leading and someone was following.

-But you would not mind playing all together, right? -

-Yes. - Henry said quietly.

-I see. Did you tell Arthur, that you didn't share his point of view?-

-We are no longer kids, playing with girls.-Tom said grimly.

James laughed. How do they plan to live without girls?

-Guess, that's what Arthur said. -

The twins nodded.

-Do you want me to tell you a secret? -He lowered his voice conspiratorially.

The boys looked at each other, but curiosity overcame their mistrust and fear.

-Yes- they replied simultaneously.

-I'm still playing with girls- James whispered.

The faces of the boys fell.

-So you're a baby- Tom said, but not so confidently.

-No. It means that our lives would be incomplete without girls.-

James looked at the guys there was misunderstanding written on their faces.

-Well, for example, could you live, with two fathers and no mother? - The question, of course, sounded a bit ambiguous, but James hoped that the guys were not so mature yet.

-Of course we couldn't. Father doesn't know how to cook at all. -

-Absolutely – Tom confirmed.

James smiled. He finally struck a chord with them.

-Well- he continued.-It means that, sooner or later you will either have to communicate with the girls, or learn to cook .-

-No way, I don't want to cook.-Tom finally answered and James laughed at his seriousness.

-Then guess, the question of communicating with the girls is settled? Will you agree with Arthur about it? -

-No- they both nodded.

-By the way, what was so special that you didn't want to have girls with you? -

-Nothing- Tom shrugged. - Arthur suggested running and fighting. It was boring. -

-Then what are you doing there so long? Your mother was very worried. -

-Well ... uh ... – Henry hesitated and Tom answered for him.

-Henry found the old books. -

-Found books ... So you crawled into the house? -

They kept silent.

-You know it's illegal, right? -

-It was empty. Nobody will know.-

-But you know .- James paused, letting them think about it. - At first it may sound exciting, but don't walk this path. There are many other interesting ways to spend your life. -

Tom and Henry silently turned their attention to the rice. Maybe they really understood him and could even temporarily become obedient boys, but Juliet was right, they didn't have enough attention.

-Do you like reading? -James turned to Henry.

-Yes- he nodded sheepishly.

-Me, too- he smiled encouragingly, and saw as boy's eyes light up.

-Will you come over tomorrow so we can talk about books?-James suggested.

-Of course- Henry replied smiling widely.

-You can come, too- he turned to Tom.

-No, what interesting could be found in books?-he snorted.

-Oh, books have a lot of interesting things. Come and learn. - James winked. He was absolutely sure that curiosity would make Tom show up.

* * *

When James returned home, it was already dark.

-Hi-Juliet smiled, turning to him, but without leaving the stove. –They kept you long enough. I was ready to go looking for you .-

-It wasn't necessary. I would have followed the smell.- James winked at her- I'm hungry like a wolf. Don't expect that conversation would be so hard.-

-Really?-Juliet smiled.- Then you are lucky, that dinner is almost ready.-

**A/N:** The new chapter is up. Hope you'll enjoy it. Tell me what you think about James and his new friends :)

I feel like I didn't tell that often enough but I'm really grateful to **eyeon** for her help with this story.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was shining right in his face, which meant that it was time to get up but he didn't want to do that. Waking up with the sunlight on his cheeks reminded him of his childhood; the part when he still had been happy. With his eyes closed it was easy to imagine that he was in his room, and his mom was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

-Good morning - The door opened, but that was not mom's voice.

James opened his eyes and turned to see a woman. He wasn't at home, in fact there was no home for him anymore, and his mom was gone. He swallowed heavily, but then he collected his thoughts seeing the worried look Juliet gave him. She stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He was no longer locked in at night, but she didn't come in without making sure that he had woken up fully.

-Hi- he said cheerfully.

-Is there anything you'd want to tell me about your conversation with the boys yesterday?-

Juliet looked at him with suspicion, and James began to recollect the previous day' events trying to understand what exactly he had done wrong.

-No. What's the problem? - He finally gave up though it was absolutely obvious that there should have been something.

-No problem. - She shrugged nonchalantly. – I just was surprised to see children on our porch asking for you when you were still in bed.-

-What? They are already here?-James practically threw himself out of the bed.

Tom and Henry! He didn't expect that they would be so enthusiastic about his suggestion. Well, he hoped that they would come during the day but he expected it to be later, like in the evening. Or it was already evening and he had been asleep for that long. James glanced at his hand watch and stood in his tracks. It was only 9 a.m.

-Heck, I can't believe they were already here. - He muttered, pulling on his jeans and shirt.

Juliet stood silently at the door, enjoying his confusion.

-Apparently, you promised them something very interesting, considering they got up so early on a Sunday.- She was intrigued by that fact.-What was it James? Hope it has nothing to do with destroyingour house. –

- Nothing dangerous, I promise. –He raised his hands in a mock surrender.

–Don't worry. I suggested we talk about reading. - He smiled as he passed her and hurried to children.

-Reading! - Juliet chuckled.

* * *

James stopped in front of the door. He nervously looked in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair. It was long time since he had got up in such a hurry. He sighed and walked out onto the porch.

When Juliet mentioned the children at the door, he thought of the twins. So it was a great surprise for him to see four pairs of eyes looking at him in anticipation. Tom and Henry brought the Hutchinson sisters, the very ones from whom they were hiding yesterday.

-Hi- James muttered, inviting them to settle in the garden, frantically trying to figure out what could be interesting to both boys and girls.

-Well, let's talk about books. Tell me what books you like. - He began awkwardly, hoping that inspiration would visit him. What was he himself interested in at their ages?

There was silence. They were obviously afraid to start.

-Look we are here to talk about books, and you are quiet. Is it so scary for you? – He tried to nudge them.

-YOU promised yesterday to tell about interesting books.- Tom looked at James defiantly.

James felt like a complete idiot. He was outwitted by an eight year old boy and what was worse Tom was absolutely right. He did promise that.

-Well. I'll tell you about a book I read. But then I hope you also tell me something interesting. -

Book, book? James went through the books he had read recently. "Of Mice and Men," "Lord of the Flies", "Carrie." All these books were absolutely inappropriate for discussion with children. He had to find something appropriate, but with dangerous adventure and maybe a love story in it.

-"Watership down" – James said triumphantly.- Have you read it? -

They looked at each other with confusion.

-It's about rabbits, right? – Mary asked.

-Well it is and it isn't. - James sounded a bit insulted so Mary became silent, being absolutely unsure about what she had said. -Yes, the heroes of this book are rabbits, but it's not the point. This story is much deeper than just "a fairy tale about rabbits." The only question is whether you'll be able to recognize it or not. -

-What do you mean? - Ann, the younger of the sisters, asked.

-I'll show you, but then you have to read the book. Deal? - They nodded, although not so confident about that.

-Do you like fantasy and adventure? -

-Yes - they replied simultaneously.

-That's good.- He has already formed a plan for a narrative, in his head.

-Earth. Present day. We can even talk about our own town, for example. –he winked at them. It would be more fun if he made them the main characters of the story. – It was a usual day. You were playing in the garden. –

He could see their eyes lighting up. They wanted to know what would happen next.

-Well. Everything was okay, and then one day - James paused for a more effect. - Henry had a dream.-

-Ha – Tom snorted.

-Yes, a dream. Henry saw a construction site in his dream. He woke up and told you about it. After all it was really strange to see it in the dream and there was something more, something that he couldn't figure out, but he remember how scared he had been. However the sun was shining, the birds were singing and then parents called you for dinner and Henry forgot about his fears. Day passed and at night he had that dream again. But this time it wasn't just about a construction site. He saw his own town and strange huge machines were there. He saw his home flattened under the wheels of one of those machines and then he was again on the construction site. But now he knew what had scared him, it was his town that turned into a construction site. Henry woke up screaming. -

Henry flinched, as if he had really seen that in a dream.

-Tom tried to soothe Henry by telling it was just a nightmare but he was too scared. He needed to get out of the town and finally Tom agreed to go with him. But he didn't want to have secrets from you, Mary and Ann, so he told you about the plan and suggested to join them. However you weren't so sure about the whole thing. You thought that it was a bad idea and tried to discourage the boys. Not that Tom was going to argue but Henry needed to take that trip. Finally you decided to help them packing their backpacks and you decided to go part of the way with them. Without your parents knowing, you left the town. It was a sunny day. You were going on a trip and you felt happy. It seemed to be so fun to go somewhere without parents. You could swim in your clothes, climbed trees and no one would scold you for it. A few hours later, Ann reminded Mary that it was time to return home, since it was already evening. The girls reluctantly said goodbye and ran back, while the boys slowly walked farther down the road. Now, when they were alone, it no longer looked like a fun adventure. And Tom began doubting his decision. He was already going to turn back when they heard a scream. It seemed to be somewhere nearby. They turned and ran toward the sound and ... -

James paused for a moment, assessing the interest in the eyes of children. They were tense, completely carried away by the narrative and wanted to know what happened next.

-They ran into Mary and Ann. The girls were scared and they desperately grabbed Tom and Henry in attempt to find some protection. Tom could barely manage to free himself from their grip. He wanted to find out what scared them so much. But the girls were still in shock so the only thing they could do was to point at the road to the town with trembling hands. Henry remained with the girls, and Tom ran back. The hill offered a beautiful view over the valley and he froze in horror, realizing what had frightened his friends. There was a huge UFO. It gave off enough light to see what was happening. Huge smooth black machines, which looked like awful beetles, were slowly rolling, sweeping away everything in their path. Whole houses disappeared under their wheels. People were running around in a panic and periodically there were desperate screams from those who couldn't escape from the machines. Tom was trying to see his parents, but from this distance he could see only the outlines of people, nothing more. Then hovering over the city, the UFO changed position and its beam began to sweep through the neighborhood. It came closer and closer to the hill, and Tom was fascinated by its movements. It was almost reached him-

-Hide!- Tom exclaimed and James was happy that he managed to interest them so much.

- Somebody suddenly crashed into him, and pulled him down. They flew down the hill avoiding the beam which returned back to the town. Only when they found themselves again in the evening twilight, Tom turned around and saw Henry. He was the one who knocked him down and Tom was grateful for that. They survived, but now they could only rely on themselves. - James finished and leaned back in his chair.

-What happened? Where will they go?-They asked all together, but James just shook his head.

-No, I promised to prove you that the story wasn't only about the rabbits, and I did it. Now I hope that you were interested enough to go and read the book yourself so we can discuss it later. -

-What a cliffhanger ... -

-Where should we look for that book? -

-We have a copy-

- So what? Do you suggest reading at all together? -

-Ok, forget. I have the book so your search isn't my problem-

-I'll find a copy-

-Fine. Come on Ann. While they're looking for it, we'll know what happened. -

James watched their disputes with a smile. They were excited about the book. James was sure that at least for a while, they would forget about the abandoned house, preferring to travel along with their characters.

-Thank you, it was very interesting- Henry said shyly.

-I'm glad it was. -

There was something familiar in this boy. He was quiet and studious, he liked books ... James could only hope that Henry's future would be more positive than his own..

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I like "Watership down" and (as James) I want to show you the different sides of this story, both in this chapter and in the next one. Choose your favorite version :)


	17. Chapter 17

-They're already gone? What a pity. I was going to bring you some lemonade. - Juliet looked out the window.

-I'm still here, sweetheart. And I'd be glad to have some of it, maybe even with you. –He winked at her. -By the way I didn't have any breakfast. -

-I got it. Give me few minutes and I'll make you a couple of sandwiches. - Juliet walked away from the window.

Coming out with food, she found James still sitting in the chair, as if he hadn't moved at all. His eyes were closed.

-Have you decided to sleep the rest of the day? - She said, placing the tray on the table and settling into the hammock with a glass of lemonade in her hand.

-Nah. I was just thinking. – He shrugged.-Sometimes life gives us pretty strange presents. -

-Sometimes it really does.-she nodded remembering his discussion with the children.

It was so strange to watch them. Not that she had never thought about having babies with him and she was absolutely sure that he would be great father. Just that it was the first time she saw him with children and it was cute. He was fascinated by the process himself and even now, when his audience had gone, he was still enjoying what had happened.

-What story did you tell them? They seemed very interested. – She asked curiously.

-Just a fairy tale. –

-Really? And what was it about? - She watched him with interest.

-It was weird. –he answered thoughtfully. – It was the first time that somebody was interested in what I had to say and it had nothing with orders or cons. -

-Hey, what about me? - She argued, though she understood what he meant.

-You are a different matter, Blondie. I'm sure, you know that, yourself. - He smiled at her.

-What if I want you to tell me that story, too? By the way, what was it?-

-It was my version of the beginning of "Watership down" and I guess I can tell you your own version. Listen carefully here's your fairytale my princess.- He got up from his chair, took the glass from her hand and placed it on the table and sat in a hammock next to her.

He did it so confidently and naturally as though there weren't all these nights she spent alone, and the days they didn't speak. He was back with her, removing all his walls and just enjoying the sun, and Juliet was absolutely happy. It seemed years had passed since they felt so peaceful.

-There was a farm, where a family lived. It wasn't huge one, just a husband, wife and their son. The adults were occupied with work on the farm so the boy was playing in the garden alone. His only friends were two rabbits. He cared about both of them, but it was obvious enough that his favorite was the doe rabbitwith completely white hair -

-Sounds like she had a comfortable life. - Juliet murmured closing her eyes and enjoying the smoothness of his speech.

-Well, she had everything she needed in life. -

-But? -

-Without any but- Juliet looked at him mockingly, but James continued.

-So she lived, enjoying the love and care of the boy. Until one day, a group of wild rabbits appeared on the farm. Their burrows have been destroyed by people, so now they wandered about, looking for new place to live. They stopped for the night in one of the barns on the farm.-

-And of course it was exactly the one where she lived? – Juliet suggested laughing.

-No. I didn't expect you to be such a believer, baby, such coincidences don't happen in life, even in fairy tales. - James chuckled. - They needed some food and during the search, they ran into the two domestic rabbits. -

He gave her a quick look but she pretended she didn't notice it.

- Of course the doe rabbit was agitated by the appearance of strangers. She questioned them about where they came from and discovered that there was a big world outside of her cage that was completely unknown for her. However her companion wasn't interested in that. He was satisfied with what he had and the newcomers were a threat to his well-being. That was why he was happy when the dogs finally noticed the unwanted guests and began barking. Their barking woke up the family and the rabbits had to leave before they were caught. The farm was so big and the rabbits were in a panic, because they had no idea, where they should run. Just then she realized that it was her chance to do something because they surely would be caught without her help. She jumped out of her cage and, without thinking about consequences, rushed forward, leading them out of the barn. The rabbits were running hard, most likely the boy had already noticed that his favorite rabbit was gone. -

-Were they caught? – Juliet was surprised by her sudden interest in the story.

-A couple of times, it looked like dogs almost caught up to them, but then they crossed some water which got the dogs of their trail. -

-Good. - She smiled. - What happened to the doe rabbit? -

-Finally, when she stopped running, she discovered that she was far away from home in the company of strangers. She was scared because it was the first time she had ever left the farm whereas these rabbits were used to the wild life. -

-Poor creature-

-Don't worry. Things weren't so bad for her. The rabbits taught her everything they knew and she became a part of their family. It was the beginning of her new life and she never regretted leaving the farm. –

-I like your story.-Juliet kissed him on the cheek. -You really know how to tell fairy tales. –

-Do you regret…? - He asked quietly not looking at her.

-What? -

-Leaving your cozy house with not so bad rabbit, for the one, whose burrow was destroyed long ago? –

-It wasn't a cozy house but a cage and that rabbit, well, you said it yourself, he didn't know about real life being too busy with making things right. So, no, I don't regret that your group appeared on my farm. -

She tried to catch his eyes.

-And what about you? Do you regret choosing the coddled domestic rabbit instead of someone from your pack? -

-No, I don't. – He replied simply.

-That's all? Without any explanations? -

-Well, I could say that only a domestic rabbit can appreciate the world that I'd give her. Or I could say that she revealed a new world to me, too. But the main thing is that I love her and I'd be with her even if she had been a wolf.-

Juliet had tears in her eyes. He said that he loved her and he made that so easy and simple. Lord, she loved him even more in this moment. They'd been together for more than three years, and she still opened the new facets of him.

-I love you too- she whispered, kissing him tenderly and he didn't pull back, didn't flinch. He responded to her kiss, deepening it and pressing her to him.

She moved a bit to get comfortable and in the next moment they were on the ground.

-Damn! What was that? - James tried to frown, rubbing his bruised hand, the situation was too absurd. Falling out of the hammock during the kiss – Miles would have teased him the whole week about that.

- Well, I think this is a hint that we should move to the bedroom, or at least to the more stable surface. – Juliet said, looking at him with desire. This was his last day off, tomorrow he would go with Bob to the construction site and, damn, she was not going to waste this opportunity.

-Come on - he reached out his hand, helping her up. – Hope the bed won't fall apart under us. – He said cheerfully.

Juliet shrugged following him to the house. She was sure that even if the bed fell apart, they were already in a mood that was unlikely to be disturbed by it.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, everything returned to normal. James left for work early, leaving Juliet alone with cooking and German lessons. However, her solitude didn't last long. There was a knock on the door and Juliet was surprised to find that Martha was the one who knocked.

-Hi. How are you?-She smiled, letting her into the house.

-I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something. -

Martha hesitated for a moment, and Juliet wondered what the reason for her friend's inner torment was.

-Tom and Henry behave absolutely different now. They are sitting quietly in their room every evening, and they rush over to Mary and Ann's just after breakfast. A couple of times Arthur tried to join them, but they refused him, can you believe it? Do you know the magic words Jim told them? I really didn't expect such an effect of their conversation.-

Juliet could see mix of sincere curiosity and admiration in Martha's eyes, as if James was some kind of the magician, and she smiled proudly, being happy that James was able to affect children.

-If I only knew what he told them...- Juliet sighed. – The only answer I got to all my questions was that they discussed reading. -

This statement obviously surprised Martha. -Reading?- She repeated with disbelief. –Tom has never loved books.-

-Oh, that's all because of James. He loves reading so much that it is almost impossible not to want to get a book for yourself. Sometimes I think that he would read all the time, if he could.-Juliet chuckled.

-Then I guess Jim does have some magic powers. I never thought they would give up their games for books. – Martha said thoughtfully.- I should tell Bob. I'm sure he will be surprised, too.- Juliet just smiled, not knowing what else to say. -Well, okay. I'll go then. Give my regards to Jim. -

-Sure.-

The whole day Juliet had imagined how she would tell James about Martha's visit. He had to know what a good affect he had on them. However James came home late, and judging by his expression, the day hadn't been easy. So Juliet decided to leave the topic until the next day.

-How is your work going? – Juliet asked after the dinner, worried about him being so quiet.

-Normally- He replied, without looking at her.

Something had happened. It was as clear as day.

-One of the guys didn't come to work today. Bob called him all day and eventually he found out that there was an accident. Both he and his girlfriend died on the spot. They had no relations so we had to go and identify them. -

James paused.

-So young - He said hoarsely and Juliet wondered about whom from his previous life, he was reminded.

-What are you thinking? - She said after a long silence. They sat side by side, without looking at each other.

-Life is so short. You think that you have a lot of time, and then – bam!- and it turns out that there were so many things you did not manage to say or to do .-

His hand clenched into a fist and Juliet covered it with her hand. She understood him very well. On the Island she spent a lot of time thinking about things she could do with Rachel.

-I know I gave you a hard time. - He continued, turning to her. – I'm not with you as often as I should be because of my work. It takes so much of my time and only now do I understand that I shouldn't waste it. I don't want to regret something that I didn't have time to do. -

Juliet was trying to fight back tears. They lost too much. It was so unfair. And now James voiced her biggest fear. After what had happened on the Island, somewhere in the depths of her heart had settled the fear that she might lose him, that one day she would wake up, and he wouldn't be there.

-Let's forget about the time we have. All I want is to enjoy our life here and now. I spent too much time of my life just counting the days without actually living them. - She said quietly.

-Same with me- he hugged her. -Tomorrow I'll tell Bob that I quit. I think I can cope with myself without being exhausted by work. –

She smiled buried in his hug. -You know, I think you won't stay around without work.- She murmured, recalling her morning conversation.

-What do you mean? -He raised his head, looking at her curiously. He was so funny with this astonished expression that she could not suppress laughter.

-Blondie- Now he looked at her suspiciously. – Did you drink? Without me? -

-No, I didn't. - She managed to say through her laughter. She was surprised herself by these mood swings.

James just rolled his eyes and silently watched.

-Well- She continued. –I talked with Martha this morning. -

-Why do all your job offers start with Martha? -He smiled.

-Don't interrupt me! In a nutshell, she was shocked by your influence on the boys. They don't act like themselves. Now all the time they are reading either at home or with Mary and Ann. Martha seems to think you're a magician. -

-Nah, I'm far from any magician. – He said, but he was obviously pleased by what he heard.

-I think you turned into a not so bad teacher. -

James snorted incredulously.

-Well, maybe not a teacher, but you're certainly a good mentor. I saw how carefully the kids had been listening to you. -

There was uncertainty and a touching vulnerability in his eyes.

-I don't know how you're doing it, but apparently the children love you. - She kissed him.

-They just liked my voice. -He smiled wistfully and there was something else in his eyes, something that Juliet couldn't identify maybe a hope.


	19. Chapter 19

-Is Uncle James at home? – Juliet heard when she opened the door.

Tom, Henry, Mary and Ann stood in the doorway, clutching books and beaming with anticipation. Juliet could only smile, looking at their happy faces. When she told James that he wouldn't remain without a job for long, she could not even imagine how right she was.

It was the day after children learned about him quitting that they appeared in the doorway, excited about the possibility of talking about reading again. They argued with each other while telling James a story about rabbits because each of them was defending their favorite character. They even had one for James though he was not a rabbit, unlike them, but a bird that the rabbits had saved.

Looking at them Juliet again and again wondered how James managed to turn a cute story about rabbits into something so deep and meaningful, because even the character he got had a hidden meaning because these children did save him. Every time she looked at him during these meetings and even after, when the children had already gone, she saw an expression of happiness and serenity on his face. It wasn't just about getting well with children; he enjoyed it as if he was a child himself.

Sometimes Juliet even was upset that she was not allowed to be the part of their group. A couple of times she tried to join them, but if she approached, the children immediately paused waiting for her to leave.

_-You're just too grown-up, Blondie. - He smiled._

_-And you? -_

_-I'm not. – He stuck out his tongue, as if to prove to her his childlike behavior._

That was how Juliet found herself watching James playing with children almost every day. Sometimes she just looked from the window and sometimes she brought them lemonade or a plate of fruit. They had long been done with the inhabitants of the hills and moved on to other books. If Juliet understood everything right, they created some kind of book club, where one was the host for the whole week, despite the fact that they were gathering in the same place.

_-I see you are familiarizing yourself with modern writers. - She smiled looking at the Harry Potter book in his hands._

_-It's not as bad as you think and I hope it will be even better when the characters grow up. –_

_-Yeah. -__ She nodded, biting her lip. - You are a fan of Harry Potter.-_

_-So what? - James frowned. - By the way it wasn't my choice. Mary was the one who chose it.__She truly believes that boys with a magic wand are cool-_

_He seemed to keep talking about the book, but some of his words looked to be on the verge of another subject or she just started seeing hints everywhere._

_-Maybe I'll agree with her. It all depends on the capabilities of the wand. - She murmured, and James smiled broadly.__Not every evening did she allow herself to go so far._

_-Someone seems to think I'm a magician?- He winked, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to himself, so that now they lay on the couch._

_-As far as I remember you said that you aren't-_

_-I changed my mind-__  
_

-Come in. He'll be ready soon. - She smiled, stepping aside.

If she couldn't become one of them, she could always become a mother and care about them. "Being a mom." Juliet stood still. It was forbidden territory. Long ago she promise herself to stop even thinking about it, but now, watching James' interaction with children ...

-What are you discussing today?-She glanced at the books in their hands.

Wait a minute! Mathematics?

-We have to return to school soon enough. So Uncle James promised to help us with our homework. He said that after finishing it, we could go on an overnight hike. –

-Really? That sounds great. - She said, hiding her surprise. When was he going to tell her about these plans?

-Yes, we've already told our parents. They don't mind. - They answered excitedly.

Of course, Martha and Bob, and Mary and Ann's parents were just happy that there was a man to deal with their children. Juliet was absolutely sure that both pairs were counting on this trip to have at least one night for themselves.

-You can go with us if you want. – Tom suggested politely.

-What are you talking about? - James appeared and Juliet turned to face him, hands folded across her chest.

-Tom invited me to go on a hike with you. - She said, emphasizing the last word.

-Ah - He paused for a moment, and then he smiled at her, making her heart melt, knowing full well that she could not be angry at him after that. -And what have you decided? -

-I'll go with you, otherwise who will keep an eye on all of you? - She said, leaving him alone with the children.

He smiled. His girl! Whatever happened, she always had last word.

-Well, are you ready for some math? – He returned his attention to youngsters.

* * *

-When were you going to tell me? - She asked him that the evening, when they settled on the couch with books in their hands. It was more than just a love of reading; it was their usual ritual.

-About what? - He pretended not to understand.

-About this 'hiking' thing. James! - She looked pointedly at him.-I don't think you understand all consequences of your decision. It's not as easy as it was on the Island. They are just children and we must be prepared for anything. -

-I know, know. I just needed some sort of reward for their homework and I can't force them to spend the holidays just sitting and reading.-

-I got it. So what are you planning to do now? -

-Well, the method has justified itself. They have done almost everything. There are very few exercises left for tomorrow. This means that the day after tomorrow will be the day. - His voice wasn't as sure as he wanted it to be.

-You do realize that there is no escape for you now?-Juliet asked seriously.

James just sighed. He seemed to finally realize the seriousness of the whole situation.

-You don't have to go, you know? I can handle with it by myself. Somehow...-

Juliet looked at him incredulously.

-Hey, maybe I'm not the most experience tutor, but I'm sure I'm able to handle one night, with them. - He answered defensively.

After all, it wasn't a bad idea. The children were happy, and for both of them this was a new experience and it wouldn't necessarily have to remind her about the Island. It was just a normal day, nothing else, and maybe someday they would again go hiking but with their own children.

Looking up, she caught his gaze. He seemed to notice her lost in thought, but he didn't ask her about anything and she was grateful because she had no answers now and she needed some time to think about it. On the one hand, she deeply wanted a baby with him. But on the other hand, it wasn't a good time for that kind of thought. They were still sleeping in separate bedrooms and James was still worrying about his possible outbursts. However, maybe having a child would be the best medicine for him. After all, working with these children made James more relaxed and happy. Maybe they could...

She looked at him; he sat on the couch absorbed in his book. He had a daughter somewhere and he left her because he thought it would be better for her. Would he leave her too, because of the fear he would hurt her or their child? But he was okay with other children. Maybe things have changed?


	20. Chapter 20

He himself understood now that suggesting the overnight hike wasn't his best idea ever. If he couldn't protect the bunch of adults how the hell he was going to protect children? It made no difference that they had been on the crazy Island when he lost all those people.

_-You son of a bitch! There wasn't ever gonna be no vote.-_

_-But... Wasn't it nice...-_

_-Being nice? You tricked me into being decent? That's gotta be the lamest con in the history of cons!-_

_-It wasn't a con, dude. If you're gonna be our temporary leader, you need to do some damage control.-_

_-Leader? What the hell are you smoking?-_

_- Jack's gone. Locke's gone. Kate and Sayid... You're all we got. When Paulo and Nikki died, we all looked to you. Then again, you totally tried to steal their diamonds, but we wanted to look to you. Look around. You made everyone happy. Just for today, they can eat boar, laugh and forget that they're totally screwed.-_

_And you did that for them, dude... You.-_

After all, maybe that idea wasn't so bad. He recalled how excited the children were. He could make them happy, he could give them what he himself had once lacked and he wanted to do it. However she didn't have to go with him, considering he had promised her that there would no longer be any hiking in her life.

-You don't have to go, you know? I can handle it by myself. Somehow…- He met her skeptical gaze and smiled. -Hey, maybe I'm not the most experience tutor, but I'm sure I'm able handle one night with them. - He muttered, pretending he was insulted.

She was silent and he wondered whether she agreed to let him go on his own, or she was thinking about the upcoming preparations. He didn't know what he wanted himself. That is, of course, he would be glad to have her around; he had never had her composure and equanimity. But if it was too hard for her, who he was to ask her to do it? In the end, she wasn't the one who tried to fix her life and to go back into her childhood after thirty years.

Their eyes met and he saw the uncertainty in her eyes and even vulnerability and shyness. Something was wrong, something tormented her, but she was not ready to talk about it so he did not push, he just looked away and picked up his book. That was how they spent the rest of the evening. She stared out in front of her not really seeing things and he pretended to be occupied by his book, though he hadn't read a single line.

The next day, James caught Juliet glancing at him, but she immediately looked away, pretending not to look. This situation began worrying him. There was something that was bothering her, and he obviously had to guess himself what it was.

It all began with a conversation about the hike. Could it be about the Island? But he said that she needn't go. It could be something else. What else in his interaction with children could affect her so much? And then he understood everything. Of course, how could he not think about it before? Now he could see the reason for her thoughtfulness and hidden looks at him. With all these new discoveries about who he was or what was inside him, as she always corrected him, he forgot about what he had promised her and she certainly didn't remind him, always putting his interests above her own. "Fool! Insensitive fool!" He chided himself, sitting at the computer and trying to get all the possible information he needed to be prepared to talk.

Tomorrow morning they were going on the hike and he decided that he would speak to Juliet once they returned. Not that he was afraid of this conversation or he deliberately set it aside. Of course it had nothing to do with reminding him about what he should have done long ago but still was afraid to do.

- We are leaving early tomorrow. There is no sense for you to get up so early, so see you the day after tomorrow. - He kissed her, intending to go to his room. Since that evening, they hadn't returned to the question of Juliet's participation, and James was sure that this meant she wasn't going. So he was deeply surprised to hear her quiet and calm voice.

-I'm going with you. -

He turned to her. She sat still and quiet, too quiet. Heck, a little bit more quietness and he was going to have that conversation immediately.

-If you don't mind - She added with a hesitant smile.

-Can't believe you have any doubts about it. - He grinned.-Who will protect me without you? -

-Protect you? From whom? - She bowed her head to one side, looking at him mockingly. And he was glad that she came out of her quiet melancholy.

- From everything. I'm very vulnerable, baby. - He winked at her.

* * *

The next two days were absolutely chaotic. Who would have thought that four children and one dog - the sisters decided to take their pet - could lead to so many problems. James was running wildly, trying to keep track of everything, and Juliet, who was supposed to help him, just lay quietly in the shade with a book in her hands, although he was sure that she wasn't reading at all, just watching him.

Finally their adventure was over and they returned home. He was squeezed like a lemon and all that he wanted was to break down somewhere and not to be touched for a long, long time. Therefore, he almost yelled when he heard the children asking Juliet about the next time they could go hiking.

-I don't know. We need to ask Uncle James. – She gave him a derisive look.

– I'd be happy to do that again. - She smiled, looking at his frown, and not even trying to hide how much she enjoyed the situation. It was her way of saying "I told you so".

He sighed, looking away. In the end she was right, it was entirely his idea.

-But you have to go to school soon enough, so I think we should postpone it until the next holiday. - She said, finally taking pity on him. The children nodded and ran off, happy with the promise of a future adventure.

-Thank you - He nodded, sitting down on the chair, too tired to go to his room.

-Too grow-up for such fun? - She teased him.

-I wouldn't be so tired if you helped me. - He grunted in response.

-Why? You handled everything perfectly. - She said, and it wasn't a joke anymore. In the depths of her eyes he could see grief and that was his sign to start the conversation finally.

-Sit with me for a while – He suggested thinking how it'd be better to start. He knew that she wanted it, but he didn't want to press it on her. –We should talk-

She sat wordlessly, staring at him a little frightened. About what did he want to talk? And why was he so serious? Did he know? But how? There were so many questions in her head.

-These past few days ... I didn't ask what had been preoccupied your thoughts-

She attempted to say something, but he stopped her.

- Because I know the answer. I know what you're thinking about. -

These words came like a bolt from the blue. She didn't expect him to understand and now what? Was he going to leave her?

-It isn't important. - She hastened to reassure him, but he just shook his head.

-It is. I don't want you to forget about yourself for my sake. In the end we supposed to have each other's back. All those days, you took care of me, you helped, supported me, not even mentioning what had been bothering you. Forgive me. I had to understand it myself. No more procrastination, now everything will change. -

She looked at him incredulously. Did he say what she was afraid even to dream about? He wanted child as much as she did?

-Blondie, hey-he held his hand in front of her face.-Are you okay? -

-Yes, everything is fine. I just didn't expect.-

-If it's too quickly for you, just tell me. I didn't want to force you into it, but I thought that you yourself wanted it. - He said uncertainly.

-No, no, everything is good. - She assured him. She didn't want anything to change or slow down. She just couldn't believe that all of it was true.

-Great. - He got up.

-Where are you going? - She was puzzled by his behavior. They were going to talk. Or was that the whole conversation?

-I have a surprise for you!-


	21. Chapter 21

James left the room and returned with an envelope in his hands.

- What's this? -

-Open it - He smiled giving her the envelope.

- Tickets? - She looked at him in surprise.

What does it mean? She thought they were talking about having children, but why did he give her tickets? Were they talking about different things the whole time? Juliet was disappointed. For one moment she really believed that he wanted to have children as much as she did.

-You're not happy… I thought you'd be glad. After all you've waited for so long and...- He was clearly confused by her reaction.

-Waiting for what, James? - She asked, trying to hide her disappointment and returning her gaze at the tickets. However, when she looked at them carefully she didn't need a response from him. Miami. He bought her tickets to Miami, so...

-Meeting with your sister, of course. I had promised you that we would go to see her as soon as we got a new place. But all these problems ... Well, I'm sorry you had to wait for so long.- He looked searchingly at her, and she contemplated whether she could pretend that she had known what he was talking about from the very beginning or was it already too late?

-Am I missing something? – He asked finally.

-I ... - she paused, not knowing whether she should tell him the truth. No! Now was not the time for it. - No, of course not. I just … I didn't expect you to give me tickets for -

She searched them for the date.

-Tomorrow? -

-I just thought that tomorrow is no worse than any other day, but if you're not ready ... -

He hesitated, not knowing what else to say. In the end he wasn't a master of reunions after a long absence and was not sure how he would react, if she gave him tickets to Albuquerque.

-Ready? - She said wistfully. Would she ever be truly ready for that? She had dreamed so long about that moment and now, when she was one step away from it, she was scared.

-Hey, everything will be fine. - He took her hand.

He was so caring and gentle. Maybe he didn't want to have children or at least didn't think about them, but he gave her a wonderful gift and she could wait for him to be ready.

* * *

-Are you sure we should go by plane. There are other ways ... – Juliet suggested tentatively.

-Yeah, and you will have much more time to be fidgety and work yourself up? - He smiled. -No thanks, I'd rather put up with a flight. -

Juliet rolled her eyes, but she admitted that his words were true. She has already begun to doubt that they should go, and every minute only increased her fears and doubts.

-Come on, Blondie. It's not so scary. In the end, it's my turn to be afraid, and you should comfort me. - James nudged her on the shoulder, - You know airplanes and so on ... -

Juliet nodded and tried to pull herself together. This really wasn't going to be anything terrible. She went through worse things. So she had to cope with the emotions. But this time it was different, even her own body was against her. It seemed like she was back in the school when she was so nervous before every exam that she couldn't eat and was sick the whole way to the college.

-Try to distract yourself, to think about something else.- James said, seeing how tense she was.

-Is it from personal experience? - She smiled.

His advice wasn't so bad, but she doubted that she could focus on anything now.

-No, but people said that it should help. - He smiled at her encouragingly. -Although I should admit that I haven't seen those who it really helped. -

She smiled weakly, grateful for his attempt to elevate her mood.

-What did you do? - She asked.

-I? - He thought for a moment. -I replayed the upcoming meeting again and again. -

-That means that you did exactly what you shouldn't. -

-No. Don't you see difference, baby. You shouldn't work yourself up but you can think about it. It's all in the details.-

She curved an eyebrow, not following him.

-Look at it like it's a fact. We're going to Miami and there is nothing that you can do to change it. So it is not worth worrying about your decision to go. However, you can spend time trying to imagine your meeting and thinking about what you will tell your sister.-

Juliet tried to follow his advice, especially since there weren't any other options. Her arrival would be a shock to Rachel, so perhaps they should meet at her home, but where did she live? Suddenly it dawned on Juliet that she knew nothing about Rachel's life now. She might have moved, and even if not, she might not be home and what if she had a husband. Then he, too, would be curious about Juliet's past. What should she tell them? It couldn't be the truth, because Rachel would not believe it, but Juliet didn't want to lie to her sister either.

-She is still living in your family's home.-James interrupted her thoughts.

-What?-

-Judging by your expression you did as I said, so I decided that it's time to share some private information, which I found on the net. There is no need to worry about her being out of the city because as far as I can tell Julian has started school, so they would be at home and, apparently she is not married, at least I did not find anything.- He seemed to read her thoughts.

-I didn't think one can find so much on the net.-

-Don't worry. I don't think that many people use it for something like this. It's just a professional habit to check the biography. The main thing is to know where to look.-

-I see ... - She has already forgotten about his past. It seemed that it was so long ago.

-Is there anything else about your sister that you want to know? -


	22. Chapter 22

It was strange but James' method was working. Juliet did not notice how they got to Miami, absorbed with thoughts of what to tell Rachel. She imagined their meeting over and over again and each time it was strained and unnatural, like when you meet an old friend, whom you had not seen for ages. It seemed that you should be happy, but there was nothing for you to talk about.

-I would like to give you a little more time sweetheart, but we're already here.- James touched her shoulder.

Juliet looked around. James parked the car near Rachel's home, the one where she used to spend most of her time a long time ago. Funny how this house was more of a home to her than the one she had shared with Edmund.

-Juliet- James said softly-Are you ready? -

-No, but let's go.-

He nodded, leaving the car and opening the door for her .They came to the house and James tactfully stepped back. In the end it was not his meeting with her family.

Juliet knocked. One, two, three, but no one answered.

-Try again. Maybe she didn't hear... - he suggested, though not particularly believing that there was anyone in the house.

Juliet knocked again, but nothing happened. She looked at him as if saying "I knew that nothing would come of this."

-They weren't home, but it's not the end. You never know where they could leave in the middle of the day, let's wait for their return in the car.-

She was waiting for this for so long, and now her hope was shattered, it was even more painful than if she had not come to Miami at all.

-Let's stay here a little longer. If they don't return, we can leave and I won't say a word about it.- James tried again.

He understood her frustration and sadness. That's why he wasn't going to let her leave now. Rachel was going to be here sooner or later and it would change everything. Waiting was always the hardest thing to do.

-You've already told me that. - She smiled sadly.

-Maybe- He shrugged.-But do you regret that you agreed to those two weeks? -

-No. -

He smiled and walked towards the car and Juliet once again turned to the door. Maybe? But the door remained locked. She sighed and followed him, knowing it would be the longest hours in her life.

- Mom! Look! - The voice rang out from behind Juliet.

She turned to see what attracted the attention of a child and the street began to blur in the red haze ...

-Juliet-His heart boomed down when she suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

- Juliet - He bent over her, lifting he.-Baby, can you hear me? -

It was as if the nightmares from the Island of her death were real in this life. He was so scared that he even didn't notice that the woman with the child came up to him. He focused attention on them only when the woman spoke to him.

-We had better take her in. -

James looked up. There was a tall brunette before him and she was as pale as death. For a moment he even thought that she would collapse too but her voice was calm and quiet. She stood there strong and outwardly restrained and only then James realized that this was Rachel.

-Come on-she pointed to the door.

James took Juliet in his arms, and followed Rachel.

-On the sofa -

She was giving instructions as if nothing special had happened, as if her missing sister didn't faint in front of her and James once again struck by how similar the sisters were. It was much more than just a superficial similarity, these were expressions, looks and gestures.

-Has this happened before? - Rachel asked when they went to the kitchen, leaving Juliet lying in the living room; Julian went to his room.

-No, it's the first time. - Somehow this woman made him feel like a schoolboy.

-I see, I think she needs time to recover. - She sat on a chair and stared at James.

Now, when his fear about Juliet ebbed a little, James realized that he was in a strange house, alone with Juliet's sister, who clearly needed answers, but he did not know what to say. In the end it was not him, but Juliet who was supposed to explain everything.

-My name is James Fo ... - he paused, realizing that he wasn't Ford anymore. –Foster. – He finished.

It certainly was not true, but how was he supposed to explain why he called one name, and had documents for another one? Rachel continued to look at him silently, so he decided to add.

-Juliet waited for this meeting for a long time. I went with her for support. - James squirmed under her gaze.

-If she was really waiting for this meeting, why did it take her six years? - Rachel asked dryly. This conversation was going to be a long one.

-She just couldn't meet with you before now. The company ... - James chose his words carefully - that hired her. They didn't allow her to leave for six years. So your sister came to you as soon as possible. -

-Well, and who you are? Are you an employee of that company, too? –

-I ... no. I happened to be on their property and in the same way as your sister, I was turned into a prisoner who wasn't allowed to leave. -

Rachel looked at him suspiciously.

-Listen, I know it sounds crazy, and you probably won't believe it until Juliet tells it herself. -

-Are you saying we just have to wait? A rather comfortable position, but I am embarrassed by the presence of a stranger in my house. -

-I understand - James nodded, surprised by her frankness and openness, Juliet was usually more diplomatic. - Then I guess I better go. I am sure Juliet will be safe with you. Here's my phone number,call me.-


	23. Chapter 23

Juliet opened her eyes and stared at the fire truck. She closed her eyes and opened them again. The fire truck was still there. Juliet wondered why it was there at their home, because James didn't usually play that kind of trick on the children. Juliet tried to sit up, her head was still a little dizzy, but it was nothing in comparison to the fact that she finally realized she wasn't at home. They definitely didn't have those curtains, and the furniture was different. Juliet looked around, trying to remember how she ended up here. They went to Rachel's, she wasn't at home, and then… She stopped and looked again at the fire truck. Had she really seen Rachel and Julian?

-Look who finally came to her senses! You scared me little sis. I didn't think that you were capable of such a spectacular entrance. - Rachel came into the room.

She kept talking, but Juliet was not paying any attention to her words. She was enjoying the feeling of having her sister around again. It was so wonderful to have a normal life again, one in which her sister could simply come in from another room.

-Hey! Are you listening to me? - Rachel waved a hand in front of her face.

-Rach- Juliet jumped off the couch and squeezed her sister tightly.- I missed you so much.-

-I missed you, too.- Rachel whispered, smiling.

A couple of minutes later Juliet finally managed to let Rachel go and sat back on the sofa.

-How are you? - Rachel anxiously asked. – It wasn't a joke when I said that you scared me. You looked at me, turned pale and fell down. Am I that scary? –

-No, of course not. - Juliet laughed. God, how she missed chatting with Rachel like this. -I don't know what happened to me. It's just that you and Julian appeared so suddenly…I had already decided that you moved out, even though James said...- She stopped short. -Where is he? -

-He left-

-Just left? Without a reason? - Juliet looked suspicious.

-Well. Let's say I didn't feel entirely comfortable with a stranger, who brought my sister here in not the best condition. - Rachel admitted.

-You turned him out! - Juliet exclaimed. She couldn't believe her ears. She imagined everything in an absolutely different way.

-Don't be such a drama queen. Nobody was turned out. He suggested himself that he should go and even left his phone number. -

-I should call him. He'll worry about me. - She took the phone.

Rachel was surprised at getting such a strong reaction from Juliet. It looked like that man was very important to her. Although considering her experience with Edmund, it didn't mean that he was a good person.

-_Hi. How are you? -_

_-I'm fine. Will you come back? -_

_-That isn't necessary. We can talk everything out together.-_

_-James! -_

_-All right, let's talk later. -_

Judging by what Rachel had heard, it was obvious that Juliet wasn't happy about his absence. But that wasn't what surprised Rachel the most. It was the demanding tone in her sister's voice. She was no longer the Juliet that Rachel knew. Her sister has developed backbone and strength.

-Well? - Rachel asked when Juliet finished.

-He is going for a walk. - Juliet shrugged.

-Fine. Maybe then it's time for questions. You agreed to that job and then just disappeared. -

Juliet looked at her sister. Rachel sat subdued. With all this bravado and humor she could not hide her true emotions.

-I know. I'm sorry. I thought it was only for six months. - She took Rachel's hand. Maybe James was right to leave them alone. They had a lot to talk about.

-Tell me what happened to you. -

-I don't know where to begin. I took the job and it should have been near Portland. -

Rachel nodded. She remembered it well, because it was she who persuaded Juliet to accept it and all six years, she blamed herself for that.

-They weren't anywhere near Portland, but it hadn't bothered me because I was going to be there only six months. -

-They forced you to stay? –

-Yes. - Juliet decided not to talk about her agreement with Ben. -They wanted me to stay until I finished my research, but it was impossible. -

-Then how…? -

- Let's just say the company changed management and they were no longer interested in me.-

-I see. - Rachel nodded. -Maybe someday you'll tell me more about these years? –

-Maybe. - Juliet smiled sadly. -But it won't be the best story. Better to tell me more about yourself and Julian. -

-There is nothing to tell. Just a regular life. I am grateful to you for the miracle that you gave me. I don't know what would have happened to me, if not for Julian. He is everything to me. -

Juliet swallowed hard, but Rachel smiled dreamily.

-And it is an understatement. He takes all my time and even slightly more.-She chuckled.- But I'd do it all again if I had the opportunity.-

-I'm so happy for you, Rach-

-And what about you? -

-What about me? –

-When will I have nieces or nephews? -

-I told you that I was held prisoner for six years and you ask me why I haven't had children? -

-Well, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't see that your personal life was okay. -

Juliet stared at Rachel.

-Please, don't pretend that you don't understand me. You made a scene because he didn't agree to come back here. –

-Because someone didn't act very politely, and instead of thanks, turned him out. -

-I admit that maybe I was wrong, and he was just being courteous about leaving but I'm sure you are more than just friends. So tell me about him. In the end I should know about your friend anything than his name, James Foster, and the fact that he was as much a prisoner as you were. -

-I see you have managed to conduct an interrogation-

-Just a little-Rachel shrugged.

-Well, what do you want to know? However I should warn you that you'd better ask him about his life story. -

-Well, then tell me how did you meet? -

-Oh, our meeting was very strange. He was captured by... employees of the company, when he happened to be on their property. So the first time I saw him, locked at the cage, I was scared rather than interested.-

-I get it. Guess it means he isn't as peaceful as he looks. What are you laughing at? -

-Nothing, it's just … You're the first one who ever called him peaceful. Usually people don't see that side of him. -

-And what do they see? – Rachel didn't like where things were going. Was Juliet again defending the man, as she did all the years of her marriage?

- James is not very sociable person. From an outsider's viewpoint he might seem gloomy and cynical, but he is different. -

-Then what is he? -

-He is gentle, caring, and considerate. He will never betray or abandon a friend in distress. And he loves reading. -

Rachel watched Juliet while she spoke. It was obvious that her sister was head over heels in love.

-Is it what he told you? –

-No. I can see that for myself. - A smile slid off Juliet's face. She was upset that her sister didn't believe her words about James. –After living with someone for three years, somehow there is no need to ask any questions. - She finished dryly.

-You have been together for three years? -

-Yes and we know each other very well.-

-I didn't want to offend you but I'm the older sister and I need to be sure that you are in safe hands.-

-You don't have to worry about James. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without his care and love. Even our trip to Miami was organized by him. -

-Okay, I understand. I'll apologize and try to become friends with him. - Rachel raised her arms, acknowledging her defeat. –But I have one last question. If he is so perfect, why you haven't you collared him yet. -

-Rach! –

-What? If he is really as good as you say he is, I wouldn't let him get away. -

-Who said I'm letting him get away? - Juliet winked at her, showing her hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Leaving Rachel's house James looked around. The idea to leave the sisters alone was a pretty good one, but what was he going to do now? Certainly there was no sense in wandering the neighborhood. It was hard to believe that a few hours would be enough for Juliet to talk to Rachel about the last 6 years. So he decided to find a hotel for himself.

James had just settled into a hotel room when his phone started ringing.

-Yes-

-Hi. How are you? – It was Juliet and he sighed with relief. He didn't realize how worried he was about her.

- I've just settled at a hotel, and was going for a walk. What about you? How do you feel? Is everything alright? -

- I'm fine. Will you come back? - Her voice was demanding. She needed him, and he was about to agree, but at the last moment he stopped. Maybe it was scary for her, but it was just a conversation with her sister, who she had not seen for six years, and he was sure that Rachel wouldn't be happy to have a stranger around during the conversation.

-No. I think you should talk it out privately. You sister has a lot of questions. I'll join you later. -

-That isn't necessary. We can talk everything out together.-

-Of course we could, but I'll be the odd man out and you yourself know it. -

-James! -

-Juliet! - He wasn't going to concede this time.

For some time she was silent, and then finally she gave up.

-All right, let's talk later. –

-Surely sweetheart. Keep me informed. Love you. - James smiled.

It was so strange and unlike Juliet to be afraid of a simple conversation much less to try to hide behind him. Usually she would be the first to go ahead with a difficult task. He liked her new founding shyness. It was another side of her that he had not seen before and now that he had free time he could learn more about the pre-Island Juliet. He could visit the place she used to work and so on. It was strange considering his nomadic life but he had never been to Miami before and he was glad because now the city would be associated only with Juliet, without any recollection of Sawyer.

* * *

-Here he had just started walking. Here we were in the park and he wanted me to let him on the slide. – Rachel explained, showing photos of Julian.

Juliet wasn't sure how they moved from her future wedding with James to Julian, but she listened to Rachel intently, trying to somehow compensate for all the years that she was not there.

-Mum, I want to eat. - There was a disgruntled voice. Julian stood in the doorway staring angrily at his mother, who it seems had forgotten about him because of some unknown woman.

Rachel looked at her watch and then jumped off the couch.

-Sorry, dear. Mum was carried away by talking with your aunt, Juliet. Do you remember me telling you about her? -

-Uh-huh – Now all his attention was directed to Juliet. He had heard about her all his life and now she was here.

-Hello Julian. - Juliet smiled.-I'm sorry for distracting your mother, I just wanted to see your photos. -

-I'll tell you about them. - He sat down beside her and began to sort out the pictures. Juliet was surprised at his seriousness. She listened to him carefully so as not to offend, but she was no longer interested in pictures. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

-Dinner is ready.- Rachel announced and Juliet followed Julian to the kitchen.

It was a wonderful evening. It was better than she could have even imagined. Juliet enjoyed the warmth and comfort of Rachel's home, the only thing missing was that James wasn't with her.

-Let's go to the park tomorrow. You can introduce us to each other officially. - Rachel suggested.

Julian had already gone to bed, and they stayed in the kitchen washing dishes.

-What? - Juliet asked, not sure that she heard everything correctly.

-I say let's meet tomorrow with James. - Rachel repeated. –Don't look so surprised. You miss him! It's written all over your face. -

Juliet shyly smiled and nodded. -I'm happy to see you Rach. I missed you so much and dreamed about our meeting, but ... -

-He's part of your family now. – Rachel finished for her.

-Yes. And I'd be happy if I didn't have to choose between you. -

-You won't have to. - Rachel looked fondly at her. -Now you should go to sleep. The day was intense, and I'm still slightly worried about your health. You've never been prone to fainting. -

-I don't know what came over me. Probably it was just because of nerves. I felt sick the whole day before our meeting and now I'm fine. So don't worry. -

-Okay, I won't. Good night. -

Juliet walked into the guest bed room and Rachel looked after her, wondering whether all of it was really because of nerves or Juliet didn't consider the obvious?


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thank you, my devoted readers, for being still with me and this story. Honestly I didn't expect it to be so long (comparing with fifteen chapters of Choice) but I couldn't help writing more and more scene about their life. However now I think there should be four chapters before the End. Thank you one more time and enjoy reading! :)

* * *

The next few days were like a fairy tale. Rachel, as promised, got to know James and though she was still wary, the tension between them eased noticeably. Julian accepted James immediately. Juliet once again thought what was it exactly about James that was so fascinating to children? Maybe it was his childlike spirit. In spite of his past he managed to retain some level of innocence.

-I've never seen a man who can play with children so long.- Rachel said, sitting on a bench watching Julian and James' interaction.

-You can't even imagine how much he enjoys it. - Juliet chuckled

-I don't hear a lot of joy in your voice. –

-Because I wasn't ready to share my time with James with the bunch of children he was spending time with. They discussed books, worked on homework, and even went hiking. -

-Really! Was he a school teacher? –

-No. The neighborhood children had no one to look after them during the day... -

-And you're jealous? –

-No. - Juliet exclaimed.

Rachel smiled, but didn't argue. -Listen, why haven't you had a baby? As I can see he has no problems interacting with children and I know how much you want them. -

Juliet started. -Everything is more complicated than it seems. - She murmured.

-I don't see anything complicated. You love each other and are going to get married. And you've already got a school started at home. What is the problem? –

-It is one thing to look after other people's children, and quite another to deal with your own. I don't know how he would react. I don't know whether he wants... -

-My Lord, Juliet. Have you asked him whether he wants children or not? -

-No, but before ... -

-It doesn't matter what was before. - Rachel interrupted her. - Before you were so busy with your research that you had no time to pay any attention to men, and now you had the hottest man I've ever seen. Everything changes, Julie. You should ask him. Anyway you'll have to start this conversation soon enough. -

-What do you mean?-Juliet stared at her sister.

-I don't believe it. You really don't understand me? - Rachel looked at her dumbfounded.-Your fainting, nausea and weakness… Either you have health problems, or you're pregnant.-

-No ... I ... - Juliet broke off.

Could she not see the obvious? She thought about it, everything was okay. But her mood swings and fatigability... Juliet clasped her head with her hands. Rachel was right, this was all too much to be coincidence. She looked at James. How would he react? What would he say? Would he be happy?

-I'm sure his reaction won't disappoint you. - Rachel said softly.

-And what if you're wrong? What if I'm not pregnant? – She was grasping at straws.

-It's easy to check. - Rachel immediately got up from the bench and went to James.

-We're going to walk to the store. We'll be right back. -

-Okay. -

-Come on.- She pulled Juliet from the bench.

-Where are we going? –

-To buy a pregnancy test. I never thought I would explain things like this to fertility specialist. -

* * *

-Have you had a falling out with Rachel? - James asked suspiciously, when Juliet said she'd like to stay in the hotel room with him.

-No, where did you get that idea? I just want to be with you. Or you don't want to have me around? -

-Don't be stupid, of course I want you around. I just don't want to mess up your reunion with your sister.-

-James, when will you finally stop considering yourself as a hindrance or a burden? - She sighed.

-How about now? - He laughed, grabbing her and beginning to whirl her around the room.

-Enough! Stop it! Stop! -

Usually she liked this, but now ... Damn! Raising a hand to her mouth, Juliet rushed to the bathroom. Apparently their unborn child wouldn't be a fan of the carousel.

-What's wrong? - James anxiously peered into the bathroom.-Maybe we should go to the doctor? -

-It's okay. - She waved him away. Again things weren't working out right.

-No, it's not. First you lose consciousness, and then you feel sick. I don't understand why you don't want to be looked at by a doctor. –

-Because I know what is with me. - There was no sense in beating about the bush. James was already alarmed enough.

- I'm pregnant. - These words hung in the air between them. Juliet's eyes were fixed on James, waiting for his reaction and he just froze, barely breathing.

-Pregnant? - He said finally looking at her abdomen.-We're going tol have a baby? -

-Yes- She nodded, not fully confident in how she should take his words.-I realized it today but I think I'm somewhere around three weeks .- she mumbled, frightened by the fact that he was still silent.

-James?-she said when he hadn't reacted to her words.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. That was all that she needed to realize Rachel was right. He was glad they were going to have a baby.

-I ... - he choked. -For the first time in my life I don't know what to say. -He threw up his hands in embarrassment.

-Tell me that you will love both of us. - She smiled happily.

-I love you, Blondie. - He whispered kissing her tenderly. - And I love you kiddo. - He added, laying his hand on her belly. -I think now is the time to get back to talking about our wedding. We don't want mummy to be embarrassed, do we? -He grinned.

-The first time your proposal sounded more romantic. - She grumbled.

-I can't be romantic all the time. - He gave her a broad smile.

-Okay, I forgive you. - She graciously nodded, sitting down on the bed. -But somehow you have to make amends. –

-I'll do anything you want, my queen.-


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**: I'm feeling like this story has no end, because there is so much that can be told about their life, so many cute little detailes and important events. There are manu other stories about their marriage and Juliet being pregnant, so I don't want to repeat them, but if there is something you want me to show in details please tell me.

Thank all of you for reading and big thanks to **eyeon** for not only reading and correcting but for encouraging me. You has my back. ;)

* * *

Juliet stared at the burning clock face on the table. 1, 2, 3, 4 ... Only 56 seconds and it would be 4 a.m.!

She couldn't sleep; probably it was due to the excitement after their conversation. She was pregnant and James was happy about it; what else could she dream about? Oh, and they slept together. Well, she wasn't asleep, but it didn't matter. The main thing was she felt his hand on her waist, his breath tickled the hair on the back of her neck and it gave her a sense of security and comfort. She could hear his heart beat if she wanted; she clung to him so hard, soaking up the intimacy, which was lacking all these weeks.

On a sudden impulse, Juliet turned to face James. She had always liked to watch him sleep, although recently it had been impossible. Juliet shuddered, remembering the last time she watched him sleeping. How intently she peered at his face, trying to understand who the man in front of her was. It all started the same night he proposed to her. Juliet hadn't thought about it before but now she realized that his problem hung between them, complicating any discussion of marriage.

She looked at him, expecting to see a peaceful expression, which he had when he was asleep, but his eyes were open. At that moment Juliet froze in fright, but she chided herself for it. How was she going to convince him they could live together if her first thought was the worst instead of the simple fact that he was just awake?

-Can't sleep? -

He looked at her, surprised. - Hey, I thought I was the only one who wasn't asleep-

-I thought so, too. - She smiled gently.

-So much has happened... - He muttered, as if trying to explain his insomnia.

Juliet stared attentively at him. He was tense, as if something bothered him. -Listen, we can wait. There is no need to hurry. The pregnancy doesn't mean we have to rush the wedding. -

She tried to calm him, inwardly hoping that marriage was the only reason for his hesitation.

-Yeah, we don't have to get married, just because you're pregnant. - He muttered.

Juliet was engulfed in a wave of fear. What if he had changed his mind?

-Look- he moved away a little so he could see her better. - I'm not that type of a guy. My life was been devoted to the destruction of families, rather than the creation them. I was looking for any angle, even the smallest, to seduce, deceive and ultimately leave them without money. -

-What are you talking about? –

-I mean I've never thought about having a family myself. In fact I was sure that it wasn't for me. Can leopard change his spots, some people are supposed to be alone and so on, you know. -

She listened to him without interrupting, and her eyes looked right into his soul encouraging him to continue.

-All that happened to me…You, our life together, and now a baby... I feel that I'm living in a fairytale. It's a miracle that I thought was impossible for me. That's why - He paused- That's why I want to do it right. Once in my life, I want to do everything right. I want you to have a wedding you've always dreamed of. I want us to have photos that we could show to our children someday. I want to be a person they will be proud of. –

-James- She choked.

-I am afraid – He admitted quietly.-I am afraid that I'll spoil everything and lose you. And I can't live without you. I know that sounds needy. – He chuckled. - But it is true. I've never lived without being part of a con before. -

-I understand. - She nodded. - It feels like you are safe behind the mask of indifference but that's not a life. You gave me my emotions back and I'm grateful for that. I'm scared too, but I would not trade it for anything. –

-Just sometimes I don't know what to do. -

-Listen to your heart; it is smarter than your mind. –

* * *

-Well? Have you talked? - It was the first thing Rachel asked, when Juliet arrived.

-Hello.-Juliet paused, enjoying the anticipation on Rachel's face.-Yes, we've talked.-

-Great. Considering you're here and not in tears everything must be fine.- Rachel winked and went back to cleaning the room.

-He wants us to plan a wedding as soon as possible. -

These words forced Rachel to stop. –He only wants to go to the Justice of the Peace? –

-No, he wants a real wedding. It's just before yesterday our plans were only abstract and now they've become a reality. -

-I get it. Then it's time to start planning. There is so much we should do… - Rachel said thoughtfully already deep in thought about the upcoming ceremony.

-Sounds like it's your wedding, not mine. -

-Guess I just didn't get enough of your wedding the last time… - Rachel broke off, and immediately changed the subject. - By the way, where is the groom? Is he still afraid of me? -

-No. - Juliet laughed at Rachel's absurd suggestion. – He said he had to do something and he would buy the tickets.-

-Tickets? –

-Yes. We should start preparations, you said that yourself. –

-Oh, I see. -

-Wait, you didn't think the wedding would be here, did you? -

-What if I did? You're both here, and if I understood correctly, I am the only available member of either family. -

-Well yes, but ... -

- What? I don't understand you. Where do you want to do this? You just came back from ... I don't know where… but you somehow managed to get a bunch of friends already… -

-It has nothing to do with friends though our neighbors are good people-Juliet sighed. –It's more complicated than you think. -

-Continue? -

-You know where we spent last years and FBI had to give us new identities. Well, in a nutshell they went to a lot of trouble and it would be better if we weren't in Miami, where someone may be looking for us. I'm sorry. -

For some time Rachel digested the information.-Well I hope that these bastards will get their punishment. -

Juliet was surprised by the expression of hatred that flashed on the face of her sister.

-You don't expect me to forgive them after all they have done to you, do you? - Rachel said noticing Juliet stunned expression.-I didn't mention it before because I didn't want to upset you. -

Juliet just nodded, not wanting to continue this topic. - I hope you can come for a couple of days for the wedding. -

-What do you mean for a couple of days? I said I'd help and I will.-

- But Julian's school... -

-You really want to fly without me? - Rachel looked at her mockingly. – I'm sure I can deal with the school. –

-Wonderful-

-By the way, what is your name now? -


	27. Chapter 27

-Welcome-Juliet smiled weakly, inviting Rachel inside.

They spent the whole trip from Miami in the silence. Julian had been glancing through the window; it was the first time he had ever left Miami. James had been focused only on the road, and Rachel had answered curtly at Juliet's attempts to start conversation.

-Make yourself at home-

Juliet wanted to add "You can settle down in our guest bedroom" but she remembered suddenly that was James' room last few weeks.

- You can take a walk while I'll prepare the room for you.-

She turned to James, not sure what he would say about the bedroom, but he didn't even look at her. He just silently took the luggage and went to the bedroom. Juliet noted that they had to talk about his behavior, such isolation wasn't typical for him, but for now she had to arrange her sister and nephew.

-Can I help? - Rachel suggested.

-No, no. – Juliet refused immediately. She wasn't ready to discuss the reasons she and James had lived separately.

-Okay. - Rachel was a little confused by her rapid response. -Then I'll walk a little. Julian! – She looked around, but there was no sign of the boy. - Julian! - She called louder.

-Look-Juliet nodded toward the window.

James examined the garden, fixing everything that had happened during their absence. Julian followed him, imitating his walk, and repeating all his actions. He looked so cute that Rachel and Juliet couldn't help but laugh.

-He's so glad to play with Jim. I guess I should have found a father for him long ago. - Rachel said sadly. -But it's so hard to find a good father, who can love someone else's child as his own. -

-Don't worry. I 'm sure you'll find the right man and while you're looking for him, Julian has James. –

Rachel nodded silently still watching James and Julian.

-He knows that Julian follows him, doesn't he? – She suddenly asked.

-Of course, he knows but it's more interesting to follow somebody who doesn't know they're being followed, right? - She winked.

* * *

-I walked around the neighborhood and found a very picturesque lake. What do you think about holding the reception out there? It would be very romantic – Rachel offered.

-Well, I don't know. We'll have guests. So we have to get all the tables and all that ... - Juliet answered. In fact, she just didn't want to let strangers (and especially Margaret) be anywhere nears the lake. Not that she really believed that no one had ever been there. She just didn't want to see it preferring to consider that lake as their special place.

-What do you think? - Rachel turned to James.

They were in the living room, discussing the upcoming wedding.

-James! - Juliet called to him when he didn't react at Rachel's question.

- Yeah?-He started.

-Are you okay? - She looked at him inquisitively. With each passing day, since their departure from Miami, he became more and more quiet.

-Rachel offered to arrange our wedding reception near the lake. –

-Why not. It isn't very hard. I'll look around to figure out what needs to be done: tables, chairs, etc. -

-Fine-Juliet tried to hide her disappointment with his answer.

-I can go right now. - He got up and left the room.

Juliet was shocked.

-Maybe you should talk to him. – Rachel suggested quietly.

-No, it's okay, he just decided to start immediately so we don't waste time.- Juliet said cheerfully.

Rachel looked at her reproachfully, saying nothing.

* * *

-That's all of it. - Rachel winked at her, dumping their purchases on the couch. Juliet wearily sat down.

-How are you? You should rest a little. -

-No, I'm fine. I'll help you. -

-Absolutely not! No more work for you today. I can handle it myself. -

Juliet was about to reply, but she stopped herself. Rachel was right; now she had the baby to think about and to be honest she was really tired.

-I'll go outside, for some air. -

Leaving the house, Juliet walked slowly down the road. On the Island she used to calm herself, by going for a walk. She wandered automatically, paying no attention to her surroundings, until she found herself at the lake. She sat on the ground in the shade of a tree, enjoying the quiet of this place.

Juliet didn't know how long she had been there but suddenly she heard a sound. It was like a knock, but there was something strange in hearing knocking deep in the forest. Juliet got up and went toward the sound. Her head no longer ached and she felt refreshed.

Juliet took a couple more steps and looked through the trees. She was shocked to see James standing near a tree, violently beating it with his fists. His hands were bleeding, but he kept beating in a fanatical, almost insane, manner noticing nothing around, and feeling no pain.

-James- She called, afraid to move any closer or to touch him, afraid to see the anger in his eyes.

He turned to her. There was strange expression in his eyes, wrath and anger, pain and fear, sadness and bitterness. It was a mix of his vulnerability and Monster's strength. For a moment she could see them both, and then his expression changed to wonder as if he suddenly woke up and discovered himself to be in the middle of the forest.

-What's going on? - She asked worriedly.

-I ... - he paused and looked down at his hands-I just wanted to calm down. -

-Let's clean your wounds. - She led him to the lake, shivering from the sight of his hands and wondering what kind of anger needed such a method of sedation.

-Tell me what happened -

He still stared at his hands.

-James! – She insisted.-What is bothering you so much? -

He was silent.

- Who do you hate so much? – She repeated the question.

-Myself- He gasped quietly.

-What? What do you mean? Why? - She didn't know what to say, she wasn't ready for this.

-I am a coward and a weakling. I want to start a regular life, but I can't find the courage to fix my mistakes. Damn, all my life I thought, I was boldly and honestly admitting that I was a bad person, but in reality it was just another way for me to escape from the liability .-

-You're not a bad person and not a coward .-

-Really? Then why do I find more and more reasons not to do what must be done? I'm even using your pregnancy. - He said this as a challenge, as if trying to annoy her, though they both knew it would never work.

-I suppose I should be offended, but at first I want to know what exactly can't be done because of my pregnancy. - She said mockingly, trying to relieve the tension, and she succeeded, because he smiled.

-When you told me about the pregnancy, I was happy that I would be a father. And then ... I'm already a father and what have I given my daughter? Nothing! -

Juliet squeezed his hand, realizing immediately what he meant. –Do you want to go to Albuquerque alone or would you like me to go, too? -

-Alone - He said after a moment's hesitation.

-Okay-


	28. Chapter 28

-Where is James? Have you spoken to him? –

-Yes, I have. He left.-

-What? How? Why? –

-To see his family. -

* * *

Finding Cassidy's house wasn't difficult, but it required some strength to get out of the car and knock on the door. So there he was, sitting in the car, looking at a cozy little house, and imagining all those years Cassidy spent here with Clementine. He had seen her only once, when Cassidy had showed him the photo. He was going to come in Albuquerque someday, after getting out of jail, without Cassidy knowing, of course, just to be sure they were okay, but then he went to Sydney. He thought then that he would find a peace there but instead he killed an innocent man. A girl passed his car and James froze. Was she his daughter? He watched her carefully but she passed Cassidy's house without even a look. "What a great father," he scolded himself, "Don't even know, what my daughter looks like."

Time passed, and James still couldn't force himself to leave the car. What would he tell her? How could he make amends for all those years?

_-You're not a bad person and not a coward. -_

He could see Juliet's face, almost hear her voice. She believed in him. She wouldn't understand if he backed out of this now.

James sighed, got out of the car and was immediately hit on the head. The world spun around him and he sat heavily on the ground.

-I don't know what you need, but you had better leave us alone. – James heard a voice from above; obviously it belonged to his attacker.

With some difficulty James raised his head and was stunned to see Cassidy.

-Sawyer- She exclaimed in shock. -How? Where from? -

-I thought we should talk but as I can see, I'm not welcome here. - He tried to stand up and had to use the car to support himself.

-God, I'm sorry. I didn't want to. - Cassidy ran to him.

-You have a good arm for the one who didn't want to hurt me. - He chuckled, but allowed her to lead him to the house.

-A small lump. Nothing serious. - Cassidy stated, examining his head.

-When did you become a doctor? -

-I had no choice other than to become an expert, when my child comes home with bruises and scratches.- she answered, and he was silent, acknowledging his guilt.

-What are you doing in this car? I could've killed you. - She quickly changed the subject, embarrassed by the sharpness of her words.

-I didn't know that sitting in a car was a crime. - He laughed it off, but when he saw the grim expression on her face, he added.-I just didn't know how to start the conversation. -

-Yeah, it's you-She sighed settling herself on the chair opposite him. –You didn't know what to say and scared me half to death. Just imagine, an unfamiliar car, standing near my house… -

-You're right. I'm sorry I didn't think about that. -

- Fine, in the end you've already paid for it. - She smiled, nodding at his head.-Now tell me, why are you here? The last thing I heard about you was you jumped from a helicopter. -

-Yeah, your theory about me being afraid of responsibility, Kate told me. -

-Do you mean I was wrong? -

-No, yes, gosh! Cass, I didn't come here to discuss my past actions, I mean to discuss, but not all of them. Damn! - He nervously ran his hands through his hair. - I don't know why I jumped. That Island changes people. I don't know if it was fear of responsibility or fear for my friends. It's the truth. But I didn't come here to discuss that event - He swallowed hard. - I came to apologize. I know I was wrong and I made many mistakes. I don't expect you to let me into your life, but I want you to know that I care about both of you. I pushed you away only because I thought you'd be better off without me ... -

-Do you think otherwise now? - She interrupted him.

-Not really. I'm still sure that you're better off without Sawyer, but I'm not him anymore. –

-Nice words. Guess some people might believe them. - She said with a sneer.

-I don't know, haven't said that before. - He didn't argue. She had every right to be angry at him.

-So who are you now? - She was still wary, but his reaction slightly eased tension.

-James. No more masks.-

-Really? -

-Listen, I understand, years have passed, I wasn't with you and you've got a new life. - She gave him a heavy look.

-I just want to apologize and say that I'll come any time you need me. -

-Is that true? After so many years you suddenly came to apologize. I don't believe it. Has Kate sent you? -

-No, it has nothing with Kate. -

- Why didn't she come herself instead of send you? –

-I'm here not because of Kate- he repeated.

Cassidy looked at him intently –Well, then why did you come?-

-Because I have a responsibility and I don't want to escape from it anymore. That Island gave me friends and love and I want to make everything right now. –

He looked her right in the eyes. This woman has somehow always felt whether he told truth or lie. Or maybe he himself selected only such astute women.

-Looks like you truly believe in your words. - She said thoughtfully.

James sighed with relief but next words made him stand still.

-How did you get off the Island? I haven't heard anything about new Oceanic survivors and about Ajira survivors either. Where is Kate? -

James was silent, not knowing what to say. "I got out, and they didn't." wasn't the best answer of the year.

-Where is she? - She asked again.

-She's still on the Island. -

- And how did it turn out that she is there, and you're here? -

As he had expected the story looked bad.

-She isn't alone, she's with Jack. - Even to his ears it sounded lame.

Cassidy sat silently, occasionally glancing at her watch. It was an obvious hint that it was time for him to leave.

-Well, I hope you don't bear a grudge against me, or at least someday you'll be able to forgive me. Now I think I should go. -

He rose from his chair, uncertainly, looking at her. In his heart he wanted to see Clementine, a girl who he heard looked so much like him, but he had no right to ask for that.

-Yes, good idea. - Cassidy stood up and escorted him to the door.-Thank you for visiting. -

-You're welcome. - He smiled, but his smile faded from her dark look. – Here is my number if ... maybe someday ... - he mumbled and handed her the card.

-Maybe someday. - She nodded coldly.


	29. Chapter 29

She ran home at full tilt. All she needed to do was to tell her Mom that she was going to Jane's. She was sure Mom would let her go. Well, maybe she'd have to argue a little, even promise to do some homework but she was sure she would be able to deal with her mother and the sooner the better, because the others were already there. She worried that she would miss something interesting.

-Hi, Mom. Can I have dinner at Jane's? She's got a cool new game, and she invited me over. Please, please. -

She blurted it out and only then did she finally notice that her mother was strangely silent and there was an unknown man in their house. Something was wrong and it was very, very bad because Mom would usually want to introduce her to someone new and it meant that she wouldn't be able to go to Jane. She stood still, looking from her mother to the man and hoping to catch even a hint of what was going on.

-Watch your manner young lady! You stormed in without even a hello. -

Her mother grumbled as usual, she had long ago learned not to pay attention on this. She was much more concerned about the stranger. Mom hadn't still said a word about him, and that was unusual. Mom needed time to make a decision and she hadn't the time. Right now the other girls probably already started playing the game while she was still at home.

-Hello-She stepped closer.-My name is Clementine. – She hoped it would speed things up. At least the stranger could no longer remain silent, it would be impolite.

-Nice to meet you. - He smiled, Clementine noticed the uncertain glance he threw at her mother.-My name is James. -

-Are you mom's friend? I hadn't seen you before. -She smiled charmingly. That smile worked wonderfully on all mom's friends.

-Clementine!-Mom interrupted, and it changed everything. For some reason, her mother didn't want her to talk with this man and Clem was intrigued by that. The girls could wait; she was going to find out what was going on.

-Excuse me-she lowered her eyes.

-No problem. It's a fair question. – Again he glanced at her mother questioningly. - We are old friends, but we haven't seen for years. -

Now her mom gave the man a reproachful look. Why hadn't they seen each other for so long? Once she had had a quarrel with Jane and they hadn't talked for a week, and it had been hard enough, so she couldn't imagine how it was possible to be apart from a fried for years ...

-You mentioned Jane… - That was a hint for her to leave them alone but she wasn't going to do that.

-Don't worry, I'll go another time. Are you going to have dinner with us? – She turned to James.

-It would be my pleasure-

She nodded and went upstairs to change clothes and wash her hands. When she came down again she noticed that her mother and James were still standing in the hallway. Obviously they were having a very interesting conversation if they hadn't moved for so long. She stepped closer as quietly as she could. They talked in low voices, but she could make out most of what they were saying.

_-And then what? You'll give her hope and run away, as you always do-_

_-No, I promise it won't happen. –_

The voices became too quiet.

_-What guarantees do you need? -_

_-In your case, there can be no guarantees-_

_-You wanted that yourself, remember? -_

_-I was a fool-_

_-Let's try-_

Unintelligible muttering again. She tried to get closer, but the phone rang. What a bad time for that!

Clementine immediately jumped to the phone, pretending that she had just walked down the stairs. It was Jane. She was asking why she was still at home and Clementine had to explain that she was busy with Mom's guest. When she hung up, her mother and James were already in the kitchen and the chance to learn more about their secret was lost. One thing was clear, he suggested something she had wanted before, but didn't want now for some reason.

Dinner wasn't very productive, either. Mom was silent, and James talked about books as if that was the only thing to talk about. Clementine wondered what had been so interesting about him that he had become mom's friend. For her, he was boring. In general, Clementine was glad when dinner was finally over and James started to say goodbye because she was already regretting her decision to stay home. It was unlikely that there was anything interesting about this friendship.

-What do you think about getting together again tomorrow? We could go to the zoo, or something? –

Clementine was surprised by her mother's sudden suggestion. The whole evening she looked like she could barely stand this guy and now she wanted to see him again. Judging by James' expression he was surprised too. Clementine barely kept herself from laughing, his shocked expression was so funny.

-Yes, of course. Fine. - He finally mumbled.

* * *

-Hi. How are you feeling? -

-Hi- He was sure that she was smiling. – I'm fine. There is nothing for me to do. Rachel forbids me to do anything. -

-She treats you right. - He laughed.

-What are you doing? How was your meeting? –

-Odd. - He touched his head.-At first, she took me for a robber and hit me over the head. Then she apologized and gave me an ice pack, simultaneously explaining what a scoundrel I am. When she had nearly pushed me out, I met Clementine. But the strangest thing is that we're going to the zoo tomorrow. -

-Well, I expected something like that. - Juliet mused.-I mean her distrust, not an attack. But I'm glad that she agreed to give you a chance. -

-Yes, I am too, though I don't understand why she changed her mind. At first she was against me meeting Clementine, yet after dinner, she suddenly suggested going to the zoo. - He heard muffled laughter in response to his words.

-What is so funny, wiseass? -

-You still don't know how cute you look when you're with children. -

-I don't think so. Clementine is an entirely different case. In my opinion, she didn't like me. -

-It isn't strange at all. If she's really like you, her being unfriendly at first is normal. - She laughed, and then added more seriously. –She'll love you, I'm sure. Just show her what you really are, as you showed Julian and Tom, and Henry. Don't be afraid to be yourself. -

-It's easier to say than to do – He sighed -I wasn't around for more than six years.-

-Yes, it's been a long time, but I'm sure you'll be able to fix that. Just don't give up, give her time. –

-And what about you? While I'm trying to change everything with Clementine, I lose the time with you and our child. -  
-I can assure you, you haven't missed anything interesting. I would say that you have a few more months to be friends with Clementine, but our wedding will be soon, so try to straighten everything out in a few weeks.-

-Okay, I'll try. After all I have no other choice. -

-I love you. -

-I love you, too.-


	30. Epilogue

-It's time to eat, darling. -

-I don't want to; I'll stay in the garden. -

-You can go back to the garden after you've eaten, Veronica. Nothing will happen while you're eating. -

-Vee- A small blue-eyed girl pursed her lips angrily.

Juliet rolled her eyes. -Go inside-

-No! I'll wait for her here. You said that she would come today. –

-Not today, but tomorrow. -

-You said today, I remember exactly. -She said stubbornly.

-Yes, I had said that but then Aunt Cassidy called and said that they had some problems with school, so Clem will be here a little later.-

-Later? – Vee was upset.

-She will be her tomorrow, just one more day to wait. - Juliet smiled encouragingly to her daughter. –Now let's eat. -

* * *

-I'm home. Why is there no one to greet me? Where are my beauties? –

-Hello! How was your day? - Juliet smiled and kissed her husband. They had been married for five years but she still wasn't used to this new normal life feeling, like it was yesterday when he had first kissed her as his lawful wife.

- The usual turmoil before summer holidays; nothing interesting. - He shrugged, passing for Juliet in the kitchen. -Where is Vee? -

Juliet sighed. -Cassidy called this morning and said that they wouldn't arrive today. -

-I see- James didn't need any additional explanation. He didn't know how it happened, but Veronica adored her older sister and didn't leave her side when Clem was here. James was happy to see his daughters together. It took him a long time to become a family with Clem and Cassidy but now he enjoyed each minute they spent together. They were his daughters and he was proud of them always would be.

-How did she react? -

-Guess; considering that she waited in the garden for them all day -

-You said you had known that since this morning-James looked at her suspiciously and she lowered her eyes.

-I forgot to tell her. Just slipped out of my head. I had other things to worry about and after all how should I know that she wasn't just playing in the garden but wait. -

-Forget it. Tomorrow Clem will get here and everything will be fine. - Juliet nodded silently.

Dinner passed in a silence and only in the bedroom, James dared to ask -What's the problem? Why are you so quiet? -

-It's so strange. Vee and Clem…-

-You don't want them to be together? Clem likes to play with Vee-

-Yes, she likes her, she's just like you. That's the problem- James looked at her dumbfounded not getting her point.

-Every time I look at them, I feel like I see us, you and me. I followed Rachel just like Veronica follows her sister and Clementine is a copy of you; you both like reading books and playing with children. She has your restlessness and sense of humor and that doesn't even begin to include the similarities in your looks. -

-Is that bad? -He asked still embarrassed.

-No, absolutely not, but Clementine takes after you in almost everything. - Juliet mumbled.

-And Veronica is completely different from me, is that what you mean? Yes, she takes after you, but it's wonderful. She has your peace, your softness, your persistence. -

-Not that all those qualities helped me ... -

-You just met the wrong man. It won't happen with Vee I'll make sure of that.-

Juliet laughed, looking at his stern expression.

-Why do you always call her Vee? –

-Huh? She likes the nickname and what harm can there be in calling her that? -

-Her name is Veronica. - She looked at him reproachfully.

-And? It's just a nickname instead of her full name don't make it a drama. By the way, you wanted us to have something in common, well you found it. - He winked at her.

Juliet stood still a moment, clenching her lips, but then she smiled.

-Okay, I'll let it be, but only because it's a family trait. –

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Juliet closed her eyes, responding to his passionate kiss.

-Let's try again! Maybe next time we'll have a kid more like me. - James whispered in her ear, unbuttoning her shirt. His touch was strong, but at the same time tender. His kisses made her crazy.

Somewhere in the back of her mind flashed the thought that they would have more children, but her mind went completely blank when James started kissing her neck. She would think about it later. Right now she felt too happy for any thoughts except of one single word

–James!-

* * *

**A/N**: The End.

Thank you for reading my story and reviewing it, it inspires a lot and makes me want to write again and again.

I've already said that I didn't expeect it to be so long, my initial idea was about the fight between kames and monster and it had been realized in Choice but then you made all those wonderful reviews and **eyeon** asked so many questions abou their future that I just had to write this story. So I'd be happy to know what are you thinking about it now when it's complete. Do you still have any questions?


End file.
